Elus par le Cristal
by Celestia Lucis Caelum
Summary: Lassée de cette vie banale, Celestia décide qu'il est temps pour elle de partir à l'aventure. Une vraie! Tout commence par un contrat de chasse qui va radicalement changer le cours de son existence et qui lui fera comprendre qu'elle a un bien plus grand destin qui l'attend en tant que Guerrier de la Lumière. Disclaimer: Les personnages (hormis Celestia)appartiennent à Square Enix
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une aventure

_Encore une fois, j'arpentais les rues. Chaque recoin. Toujours aucune trace de ce chat. Depuis plusieurs jours, il fuyait la maison de ma grand-mère dès lors que se présentait un moment d'inattention. Le retrouver n'était jamais une mince affaire et il prenait d'ailleurs un plaisir sournois à me faire cavaler à travers ma petite bourgade sous l'oeil amusé des habitants. Qu'avaient-ils à sourire ? Ca n'avait rien de drôle. Bien au contraire, je fulminais ! J'avais déjà passé au peigne fin chaque parcelle susceptible de lui servir de cachette. Rien, pas l'ombre d'un coussinet en vue. J'étais à court d'idée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que mes pas venaient de me conduire sur la place centrale où trônait en son milieu une imposante fontaine ornée de beaux motifs floraux. Avec ce soleil rayonnant et chaleureux, contrastant avec la fraicheur de l'eau qui scintillait dans le bassin, je me serais volontiers laissé aller à un moment de détente._

_ Malheureusement, un miaulement au sommet de la sculpture me rappelait ce pour quoi j'étais venue._

_ -Alors, tu étais là, dis-je en levant la tête vers une boule de poils blanche. _

_ Le chat me regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Il se dandinait maladroitement d'une patte sur l'autre, se demandant sûrement encore comment il allait se sortir de cette situation. En vain. Je pouvais au moins être certaine qu'il ne s'enfuirait plus tant que je ne serais pas allée le chercher._

_ Dans un soupir résigné, je montais sur le bord du monument et tendit les bras vers l'animal. Mes mains s'enroulaient autour de son petit corps. Pour une fois, il ne cherchait pas à m'éviter, me laissant même le serrer contre moi pour redescendre. Je m'apprêtais à le réprimander quand mon attention fut détournée par les doyens du village._

_ -Tu as entendu parler de ce contrat de chasse à Mysidia ? Bien téméraire sera celui qui se frottera à cette bête._

_ -Ce Béhémoth n'en fera qu'une bouchée ! Même les chasseurs les plus aguerris le craignent. _

_ Un contrat de chasse ? Voilà qui était très intéressant ! Moi, Celestia, jeune archère, je vais relever ce défi ! Mais avant toute chose..._

_ -Grand-mère, je dois partir ! Annonçais-je sitôt que j'eus franchi le seuil d'une modeste demeure._

_ -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? rétorquait ce petit bout de femme blonde aux yeux aussi clair que le ciel._

_ -Les doyens parlaient d'un contrat de chasse à Mysidia. C'est l'occasion rêvée ! _

_ Pleine d'entrain et ignorant le chat qui sautait de mes bras pour retrouver le confort de son panier baigné de soleil, je regagnais aussitôt ma chambre, suivie du soupir de résignation de ma grand-mère. Quoi qu'elle puisse essayer, elle savait ma décision prise et vaines seraient les tentatives pour me retenir._

_ -Alors..._

_ Souriant bêtement, j'attrapais mon sac de cuir, nonchalemment abandonné au pied de mon lit pour y fourrer plusieurs vêtements. J'empoignais ensuite mon arc et mon carquois, que je hissais avec mon sac sur mon épaule. J'étais presque prête. Ne manquaient qu'un peu de provisions._

_ Je redescendis sans attendre à la cuisine où j'ouvris plusieurs portes. Les placards débordaient toujours de nourriture, si bien que je n'eus aucun mal à trouver les denrées nécessaires._

_ -Tu ressembles bien à ton grand-père, jeune idiote... me fit-elle remarquer depuis le seuil de la pièce, les mains dans les poches de son tablier. _

_ -Je serais prudente, me contentais-je de répondre gaiement en bouclant mon sac._

_ Définitivement prête, je déposais un baiser sur sa joue puis laissais la demeure derrière moi._

_ Je pris aussitôt la route en n'ayant pris que le minimum. Inutile de s'encombrer. Partir à l'aventure ne signifiait pas emporter tous ses biens sur son dos ! _

_ Partir à l'aventure... Cette seule idée me ravissait. J'allais pour la première fois quitter mon village, découvrir d'autres horizons. Peut-être même que je ferais des connaissances et combattrais aux côtés de vaillants guerriers ! _

_ -Mysidia, me voilà ! _

_ A l'horizon, le soleil montrait des signes de déclinaisons. Bientôt, il ferait nuit et les environs deviendraient dangereux. Toutes sortes de créatures rôdaient sitôt la lune planant haut dans le ciel. Je n'avais cependant aucune envie de croiser leur chemin. J'accélerais donc le pas. A l'allure où j'avançais, Mysidia serait bientôt en vue et je pourrais profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'aller me mesurer au Béhémoth. Une bonne façon de faire mes preuves et qui m'apprendra peut-être à ne pas me sous-estimer ! Après tout, je maniais l'arc depuis ma plus tendre enfance et mes carreaux ont toujours atteints leur cible. Cette créature ne ferait pas exception !_

_ -Bienvenue à Mysidia ! claironnait-on si fort que j'en sursautais._

_J'étais arrivée._

_ Tirée de mes pensées, j'observais ce nouveau paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Petit village verdoyant, celui-ci paraissait des plus accueillants. Puis la personne qui m'avait interpellée. _

_ -Euh... merci, articulais-je, face à son drôle d'accoutrement. _

_ Affublé d'une veste bleue et d'un chapeau pointu, il me regardait de ses étranges yeux jaunes insondables._

_ -Quoi, tu n'as jamais vu de mage noir ? _

_ -Euh, à vrai dire... Si ! finis-je par répondre, un peu gênée. La taverne... Je cherche la taverne._

_ -A l'est du village._

_ Il se retournait et pointait son doigt vers un petit bâtiment de briques blanches d'un aspect des plus sobres. Sa devanture n'arborait aucune enseigne qui puisse l'identifier._

_ Je le remerciais, le regard posé sur la porte en bois vers laquelle je me dirigeais déjà, certaine d'y trouver ce fameux contrat de chasse. _

_ En poussant le battant, je fus saisie par une forte odeur de bière. Nul doute que ce lieu était le point de rendez-vous des gros bras, s'encourageant pour les combats à venir ou célébrant chaque victoire par des montagnes de pintes. Heureusement, je ne semblais pas être la seule demoiselle à s'être égarée ici. _

_ Assises au bar où accompagnant les hommes autour des tables, elles semblaient particulièrement à leur aise, là où je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait le plus. L'objet de ma convoitise se trouvait dans un coin de cette taverne que j'étais bien déterminée à trouver. Peut-être que ce tableau... Tapissé au fond de la pièce, celui-ci était piqué d'une unique feuille. Le contrat était là, n'attendant que moi. Je n'avais qu'à avancer... Un pas après l'autre. _

_ A mesure que je m'approchais, les détails se faisaient plus précis. La forme de la bête, les inscriptions sur le contrat... Tout cela me rendait impatiente d'en savoir plus ! Mes pas se firent plus pressants pour enfin le décrocher dès qu'il fut à ma portée._

_ Avec une excitation soudaine, je le parcourais des yeux, avide d'informations. Mon premier contrat... Je le tenais entre mes mains._

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'une paume ferme vienne s'abattre sur mon épaule._

_ -Je crois que ceci est à moi..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Premier contrat_

_ -Je crois que c'est à moi..._

_ Surprise, je me retournais, loin de me douter que je découvrirais deux iris couleur océan braqués sur moi._

_ -Désolée, ce contrat est à moi, répondis-je avec une assurance qui m'étonnais moi-même._

_ Je soutenais son regard puis le détaillait. Ses longs cheveux noirs qu'encadraient un visage fermé contrastaient avec les deux saphirs qu'étaient ses yeux. De prime abord, cet homme paraissait peu engageant. Et quelque peu rustre ! S'il voulait ce contrat, il n'avait qu'à le faire avant que je ne le fasse. Hors de question que je lui cède bien gentiment. _

_ A son tour de m'observer. Durant un long moment, je me sentais examinée sous toutes les coutures. Mais aucune expression ne le trahissait. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Me considérait-il comme une rivale ? Une alliée potentielle ? _

_ Soudain, il éclatait de rire._

_ -Puisque nous sommes tous deux intéressés par ce contrat, pourquoi ne pas partir ensemble ? proposait l'homme en me tendant sa main, un sourire aux lèvres._

_ J'en restais estomaquée. Il y avait à peine quelques secondes, il m'avait sauté dessus pour avoir ce contrat et maintenant, il me proposait une alliance ? Après tout, pourquoi pas. L'idée était tentante, d'autant plus que mon expérience en la matière était plutôt pauvre. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui sur qui compter était rassurant. Et à bien le regarder, il semblait être un combattant chevronné. Nul doute qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais avant de serrer sa main, je décidais de poursuivre ma lecture., ignorant la petite voix de ma conscience qui me mettait en garde des potentielles mauvaises intentions de cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être une personne de confiance qu'un traître sans vergogne._

_ -Une récompense précieuse telle que vous ne l'imaginez même pas... lus-je, comme pour ne pas laisser ces pensées me distraire de ce pour quoi j'étais venue jusqu'ici. _

_ En plus de la fierté que cela m'apporterait, une récompense était offerte à celui qui concrétisait cette chasse ? De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Ma curiosité me poussait à parcourir une nouvelle fois les lignes de l'annonce, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un détail qui m'aurait échappé. Cependant, aucun indice ne mentionnait la nature de cette récompense. _

_ -Tu m'as l'air inexpérimentée, me fit soudain remarquer l'homme. Sais-tu au moins à quel genre de créature nous avons affaire ? _

_ Voilà qu'il parlait comme si nous étions déjà alliés. Je me retins de lui répondre que je n'avais encore donné aucune réponse à sa proposition quand je me surpris à détailler le graffiti censé représenter ce fameux Béhémoth. En effet, ça ne ressemblait en rien de ce que je connaissais. Et encore moins aux petites créatures qui rôdaient autour de mon village. Celle-ci avait l'air bien plus imposante. Ses énormes pattes soutenaient un corps massif. Quant à sa tête à la mâchoire saillante et ses crocs immenses, il y avait là de quoi glacer le sang des plus braves. Le Béhémoth était connu pour sa férocité. Une réputation qui le précédait._

_ -Très bien, concédais-je en serrant sa main qu'il me tendait toujours. Faisons équipe._

_ Sa poigne était franche et ferme, démontrant combien il était sûr de lui. A ses côtés, je semblais bien peu confiante. _

_ -Mettons-nous en route, décrétait-il._

_ Quoi ? Maintenant ? Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'eau ! Visiblement, il était impatient de se confronter à cette bête. Si bien qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse de ma part et sortait déjà de la taverne d'un pas décidé. Je lui emboîtais aussitôt le pas._

_ -Au fait, je m'appelle Laswell._

_ Me voilà donc, à peine arrivée, à quitter Mysidia._

_ Adieu ma douce nuit sous les couvertures chaleureuses d'un confortable lit, place aux longues heures de marche qui m'attendait._

_ Comme indiqué sur le contrat que j'avais terminé de lire tout en essayant de calquer mon allure sur celle de Laswell, nous devions suivre le chemin de la plaine d'Ozmone, traverser la Forêt Ancienne pour enfin parvenir dans une clairière._

_ -Es-tu donc obligé de marcher si vite ? lui demandais-je, le souffle court._

_ -Ecoute, petite fille, si tu as envie de passer la nuit dans cette forêt peu accueillante, sache que ce sera sans moi. Les nuits sont dangereuses par ici._

_ -Celestia, grommelait-je._

_ -Pardon ? _

_ Laswell s'arrêtait et se retournait pour me faire face, intrigué. Ses prunelles bleues me scrutaient sans comprendre._

_ -Je m'appelle Celestia..._

_ Le jeune homme restait un moment impassible puis sourit. Ma contrariété semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Toutefois, il n'ajouta rien. Je ne compris qu'à ce moment pourquoi il me tournait déjà le dos. _

_ Un rugissement bestial venait de retentir._

_ -Laswell..._

_ -Oui... Il n'est pas loin..._

_ Toute trace de sérénité avait quitté son visage désormais fermé. Il était à l'affût, traquant le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement avec une concentration telle que rien ne pourrait ébranler. Lui comme moi savait que notre ennemi n'était qu'à quelques pas de nous. Si près de nous qu'une tension palpable envahit l'atmosphère._

_ -Cette clairière est son repère, m'informait Laswell à voix basse en pointant du doigt un vaste espace verdoyant. Mais quelque chose cloche..._

_ Prudemment, nous avançions. Et plus nos pas nous rapprochaient, plus je perçevais autre chose. Un autre son. Des gémissements. Quelqu'un était sûrement blessé, là, derrière ce gros rocher. Il fallait lui porter secours._

_ Silencieusement, je questionnais Laswell du regard, nos armes déjà bien en main. Son approbation finit de me donner le courage nécessaire pour m'approcher davantage. A pas feutrés, je sortais de la forêt, aussi discrète que je pouvais l'être. Le moindre geste brusque pourrait attirer son attention et faire de moi une proie des plus idéale. Une perspective peu engageante ! Ce fut hélas sans compter sur ma maladresse qui ne manquait pas de me faire trébucher sur une énorme pierre dans un bruit des plus assourdissants._

_ Le sol me réceptionna lourdement. Pendant un court instant, je restais immobile, face contre terre, attentive à tout ce qui m'entourait. Une petite brise soufflait, agitant les feuilles des arbres en un doux bruissement. Quelques animaux gambadaient dans la forêt. Rien de bien anormal. Jusqu'à ce que je sente le sol vibrer sous mon corps._

_ Ce qui suivit me figea._

_ Ce que j'avais de prime abord prit pour un gros rocher commençait à bouger, à se redresser, pour se hisser sur quatre énormes pattes. Et le mégalithe disparut pour laisser place au Béhémoth._

_ Avec une lenteur calculée, la bête se retournait, fouettant l'air de sa queue d'où sortaient de volumineux pics. Elle me toisait de toute sa hauteur, me laissant découvrir son horrible tête, son oeil crevé encore saignant, sa gueule aux lèvres retroussées et ses crocs aiguisés. Une indéniable dangerosité émanait d'elle. Et cette aura qui l'enveloppait. Opaque, ténébreuse..._

_ -Laswell... Là-bas... murmurais-je, craignant que le moindre mouvement, même le plus petit son, déclenche les assauts du Béhémoth._

_ Je ne réussis qu'à lui désigner d'un bref signe de tête, un corps inerte, en partie dissimulé par l'imposante carrure de la bête._

_ -Lève-toi, me dit-il, déjà en garde face à son adversaire. _

_ Doucement, je me remis sur mes pieds, sans quitter l'animal des yeux. _

_ La bête rugissait soudain._

_ Laswell s'élançait._

_ L'assaut était donné._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Ce mystérieux inconnu_

_ -Allons-y ! hurlait Laswell._

_ Je serrais les dents. La bataille était inéluctable._

_ Inconsciemment, je resserrais mes mains sur mon arc, sortait une flèche de mon carquois qui, par une chance miraculeuse, ne s'était pas vidé au sol, et l'encochais. Mes doigts tremblaient, altérant ma précision. Je doutais que la flèche atteigne sa cible quand je la décochais. _

_ Par un heureux concours de circonstance, le carreau se plantait dans la cuisse du Béhémoth, lui arrachant un rugissement sourd alors qu'il tounait un regard fou vers moi._

_ -Oups..._

_ Plein de rage, il ne manquerait pas de me tailler en pièce si je venais à me trouver sous ses pattes. Pourtant bien consciente du danger, j'étais incapable de bouger, happée par ses yeux assassins. _

_ -Ne reste pas là ! criait mon compagnon d'armes._

_ Comme un électrochoc, je détalais aussitôt. Mieux valait mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette créature massive qui menaçait de m'écraser sans s'encombrer de cérémonies, et moi. _

_ Je trouvais refuge derrière un rocher bien sommaire à l'instant où Laswell reprenait ses assauts. Il esquivait agilement les coups de pattes du Béhémoth, riposant avec force en entaillant la peau dure qui le recouvrait. Je fus néanmois satisfaite de voir que ma flèche le gênait, ce qui m'encourageait encore plus à en décocher une autre._

_ Montant au sommet du rocher , je préparais un nouveau tir. Celui-ci, destiné à l'handicaper davantage, se plantait dans son oeil, déjà meurtri. Hélas, tant Laswell que moi savions que ce serait bien insuffisant pour espérer ne serait-ce que l'affaiblir. Bien au contraire, il n'en était que plus hargneux. _

_ -Laswell, attention ! l'avertis-je, aussi fort que je le pus._

_ A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'une patte griffue s'abattit sur son côté. Destabilisé, il s'écrasait plusieurs mètres plus loin, une main pressée contre son flanc gauche. Sonné et le souffle rendu court par la douleur, il peinait à retrouver ses esprits. Une occasion que le Béhémoth était bien décidé à saisir. Si je n'intervenais pas très vite, il l'achèverait et le dévorerait vivant !_

_ Sautant de mon perchoir, je me ruais vers la créature, décochais encore une flèche qui terminait sa course tout près de la première et me servis des deux carreaux pour me hisser sur son dos avec une agilité que je ne me connaissais pas. Agrippée à la crinière qui longeait sa colonne vertébrale, je remontais comme je le pouvais jusqu'à sa tête, déterminée à lui ôter définitivement la vue. _

_ Ce fut sans compter sur sa ténacité. Bien loin de se laisser faire, il cherchait à me déloger, tantôt de ses crocs, tantôt de ses pattes. L'une de ses griffes parvint à m'accrocher malgré mes tentatives plus que douteuses au vue de mon équilibre précaire en raison de la surface mouvante sous mes pieds et sans que je n'ai eu le temps de réaliser, j'étais déjà dans les airs, inévitablement rattrapée par l'attraction terrestre qui ne manquait pas de me laisser retomber lourdement sur le sol._

_ Le combat durait et semblait même plutôt mal engagé. Laswell peinait à se remettre à se remettre du coup qu'il avait subi et moi, j'allais me faire piétiner par le Béhémoth._

_ Il avait amorcé le premier pas..._

_ -Celestia... entendis-je dire Laswell, difficilement._

_ Notre dernière heure était arrivée... Nous allions mourir. Bêtement. Juste parce que nous avions voulu jouer les gros bras. Du moins, le pensais-je quand, du coin de l'oeil, la personne que je croyais blessée et inconsciente , se relevait. Je pus enfin la détailler un peu mieux. _

_ Grande à la longue chevelure torsadée d'un blond vénitien, agrémentée d'un noeud rose, elle revêtait une robe de la même couleur, surmontée d'une courte veste rouge._

_ Prudemment, armée d'un bâton métallique qui lui servait d'arme, elle s'approchait du Béhémoth, le poing tendu en avant. Immobile face à son adversaire, il émanait d'elle une grande force qui contrastait fortement avec la douceur angélique de ses traits. Et aucune crainte. Pas le moindre sentiment de peur. _

_ Soudain, je fus aveuglée. _

_ Une puissante lumière blanche inondait les lieux, me brûlant les yeux avec une telle force que je fus contrainte de les fermer._

_ L'éclat n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde lorsque je parvins à soulever les paupières. Autour de moi, rien n'avait changé et un calme inattendu régnait. Fait plutôt curieux quand quelques minutes auparavant, nous étions aux prises avec le Béhémoth. Intriguée, je me redressais, stupéfaite lorsque je découvris la scène que mes yeux me restituaient : Le Béhémoth gisait à terre, subitement mort et cette mystérieuse jeune femme debout à ses côtés._

_ -Tu n'as rien ? me demandait Laswell._

_ Appuyé sur son arme, il avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à moi. Cependant, malgré tous les efforts qu'il pouvait faire pour dissimuler sa douleur, je pus tout de même la déceler. _

_ -Mieux que toi... répondis-je en me levant pour l'examiner plus longuement. _

_ Ses jambes le tenaient à peine, conséquence du coup qu'il avait encaissé. Hormis cela, il n'avait rien. _

_ -Tiens-toi._

_ Je passais une main autour de sa taille, puis son bras sur mes épaules. Ce soutien semblait le soulager un peu bien qu'il soit plus prudent qu'il se repose. _

_ -Merci infiniment, dit la jeune femme d'une voix des plus douce. Le Cristal l'a délivré du flot de Ténèbres qui s'insinuait en lui. _

_ Je la regardais, perplexe. Nous n'avions rien fait de particulier, si ce n'était l'avoir affronté sans pouvoir le terrasser. Alors, pourquoi nous remerçait-elle ? _

_ Cette question ne trouvait aucune réponse, combien même je réfléchissais à tout ce que nous avions fait. Contrariée, je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'allais pas en rester là, certaine que cette jeune femme était en mesure de me répondre. Je m'apprêtais donc à l'interroger, brûlant d'envie d'en savoir plus. Mais alors que j'avais à peine ouvert la bouche qu'une fois encore, la puissance de cette même lumière m'éblouit. Si je trouvais cela étrange, la suite le fut encore plus._

_ -Jeunes guerriers, résonnait une voix grave et profonde à mes oreilles. Les Ténèbres s'insinuent dans ce monde, rompant l'équilibre. En aidant ce disciple de la Lumière, vous avez scellé votre destin. Allez tous trois, maintenant. Attiré à vous, trouvez votre dernier compagnon et accomplissez votre destinée de Guerriers de la Lumière. _

_ La voix se tut. L'avais-je réellement entendue dans ma tête ou l'avais-je simplement rêvée ? Les lieux, mes compagnons. Rien n'avait changé. Tout paraissait des plus normal. Alors, comment expliquer ce qui venait de se produire ? Je n'avais quand même pas pris un mauvais coup, si ? _

_ Désorientée, je scrutais l'étrangère._

_ -Qui êtes-vous ? me devançait Laswell._

_ -Je m'appelle Aerith, se présentait-elle, ses lèvres étirées en un léger sourire avenant. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi._

_ -Cette voix... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? la questionnais-je encore._

_ -C'est pourtant clair... Vous avez été choisis. Vos pas vous ont menés jusqu'à moi qui possède le don du Cristal._

_ -Sa bénédiction, en quelque sorte... m'éclairait Laswell devant ma perplexité._

_ -Je l'ai toujours eu, avouait Aerith. J'ai toujours su que j'étais spéciale._

_ Je ne comprenais plus rien. Nous avions été choisis par un cristal ? Un morceau de caillou ? Pourquoi ? Qu'était-il et que nous voulait-il ? J'avais beau réfléchir, je sentais que ces questions seraient elles aussi sans réponse._

_ -Ce n'est pas fini... nous avertit Laswell._

_ D'un signe de tête, il nous désignait un point un peu plus loin dans la clairière d'où se faisaient entendre d'inquiétants bruits de pas._

_ Bien peu rassurée, je portais mon regard alentour mais à peine avais-je jeté un oeil en arrière que nous étions encerclés !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : Pris au piège_

_ Des brigands !_

_ Ces hommes, loin d'être amicaux, me semblaient même des plus menaçants. Armés jusqu'aux dents, ils étaient bien déterminés à ne pas nous laisser leur échapper. L'un d'eux se distinguait particulièrement lorsqu'il sortit de la clairière pour traverser le cercle qu'avaient formés ceux qui devaient probablement être sous ses ordres._

_ Petit et trapu, littéralement énorme, son visage repoussant arboraitune grosse barbe violette, assortie aux vêtements multicolores qu'il portait : une chemise blanche trop courte surmontée d'une veste orange sans manches et d'un pantalon vert._

_ Ses petits yeux noirs s'arrêtaient sur chacun de nous, nous détaillant ouvertement avec une sorte d'agacement. Autant dire qu'il était effrayant._

_ -Où est le Béhémoth ? nous demandait-il presque en aboyant. Je l'ai vu disparaître comme de la fumée._

_ Je raffermis ma prise sur Laswell, puis regardait Aerith. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. _

_ Mes compagnons restaient tout aussi silencieux. Ressentaient-ils cette même peur qui me tenaillait lorsque mes yeux croisaient ceux de cet homme bourru que j'étais incapable de soutenir plus d'une fraction de seconde ? Je préférais m'en détourner avec ce besoin de savoir à quel point nous étions encerclés. La réponse était limpide lorsque je découvris d'autres brigands, à l'air tout aussi peu avenants que les autres. Toutefois, ce qui me troublait le plus ne fut pas cela, non. Mais la disparition du Béhémoth ! Envolé, comme par magie ! Peut-être en était-ce ? Comment l'expliquer, autrement ? _

_ -Pas de réponse ? s'élevait encore la voix grave de celui que je supposais être le chef de ces brigands._

_ Il venait d'interrompre le cours de mes pensées, me poussant à lui faire de nouveau face. Hélas, je ne pus que voir l'ombre d'un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres à l'instant où je reçus un violent coup à la tête._

_ Tout tournait subitement. Ma vue se brouilla, bien avant que mes genoux ne touchent le sol et entraînent inconsciemment Laswell dans leur chute. Seul un grognement étouffé lui échappant me parvint quand je plongeais inexorablement dans le néant. _

_ -Celestia, m'appelait-on._

_ On me secouait doucement. Ces mêmes secousses qui ravivaient les vertiges qui m'avaient tenue avant que tout ne devienne noir. Leur vivacité contrastait avec la douceur de cette voix qui continuait à m'appeler. Inlassablement. Patiemment. _

_ Péniblement, j'ouvrais les yeux. Malgré ce léger brouillard qui persistait, le visage aux traits fins d'Aerith se dessinait devant moi, ses yeux clairs empli d'inquiétude. Les miens devaient sans doute laisser transparaître les quelques dizaines de questions qui vinrent brusquement se poser. Qui étaient ces hommes ? Que nous voulaient-ils ? Où étions-nous ? Et Laswell, où était-il et comment allait-il ? _

_ Soudainement et bien trop vite, je me redressais. Une grave erreur que j'allais regretter. Mon cerveau me lançait pour me rappeler de façon sournoise le coup vicieux que j'avais encaissé._

_ -Doucement, me raisonnait Aerith, ses deux mains sur mes épaules._

_ -Si je mets la main sur le tordu qui m'a démoli la tête, il va passer un sale quart d'heure... grommelais-je en m'adossant contre le mur, derrière moi._

_ Froid et en béton, il n'offrait aucune possibilité de fuite. Je soupirais puis entrepris de mieux détailler les lieux. Une pièce obscure, sans fenêtre et des barreaux à la porte qui servait d'entrée. Une prison, en déduisis-je. Rien de bien avenant. _

_ A mes côtés, Laswell était assis à même le sol, un genou remonté sur lequel reposait un bras. Le deuxième entourait sa taille, sa main toujours pressée contre son flanc meurtri._

_ -Tu as toujours mal, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandais-je, inquiète._

_ -La douleur s'estompe par moment... Aerith a été très attentionnée. Envers nous deux... _

_ -J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que vous ne souffriez pas trop, disait-elle avec modestie._

_ -Merci... répondais-je, sincèrement reconnaissante. Mais dis-moi, que vous ont-ils fait ensuite ?_

_ -Après t'avoir assommée ? Ils ont éloigné Laswell de toi, nous ont désarmés et nous ont bandé les yeux. La suite a été une longue marche dans ce qui semblait être une forêt. Pour finir, nous sommes arrivés ici. _

_ A ces mots, j'entendis Laswell émettre un grognement étouffé. Mon compagnon d'armes était contrarié._

_ -Comment avons-nous pu nous faire avoir si facilement ? marmonnait-il entre ses dents. Si j'avais été en pleine possession de mes moyens, aucun d'eux n'aurait revu la lumière du jour..._

_ Il ne décolérait pas. La façon absurde dont nous nous étions retrouvés enfermés ne lui plaisait guère. Et à juste raison. Nos ennemis avaient profités d'un instant d'inattention de notre part. _

_ -Tu as fait de ton mieux, Laswell, le rassurait Aerith. Malgré leur nombre et tes blessures, tu as trouvé la force de combattre._

_ -Attends, tu les as affronté ? réalisais-je en me massant les tempes en espérant que la migraine qui me compressait le cerveau disparaisse avant de me tourner vers lui. _

_ Son visage était fermé. Ses yeux perdus dans le vide. _

_ -Ils nous ont vite submergés, rétorquait Laswell d'un ton sec qui coupait court à toute discussion._

_ Un bruit de serrure résonnait alors puis le battant s'ouvrit. Une tête blonde couverte d'un bonnet marron la franchit , son manteau beige flottant derrière lui. Ouvert sur un pantalon noir et un haut gris, il laissait apparaître des muscles bien dessinés qui ne permirent aucun doute quant à la force que recelait cet homme. Et cette confiance qu'il dégageait... Cette assurance lorsqu'il marchait jusqu'à nous..._

_ Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il nous dévisageait tour à tour. Très attentivement. _

_ -Ce Béhémoth était empli de la force des Ténèbres... Quel pouvoir avez-vous donc pour faire disparaître une telle créature ?_

_ Le silence lui répondit. Laswell détournait le regard, la mâchoire crispée, signe qu'il était bien décidé à ne pas coopérer. Et je rejoignais son avis. Après le traitement que nous avions reçu, cet homme croyait sérieusement qu'il allait obtenir les renseignements qu'il était venu chercher sans que nous opposions de résistance ? Il se trompait grandement. _

_ Aerith n'était toutefois pas si rancunière et se levait alors. A aucun moment elle ne fuit le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui, en gardant néanmoins une certaine distance de sécurité afin qu'elle puisse tendre sa main sans danger. Au creux de sa paume trônait un fragment de cristal d'un vert si pastel qu'il en était presque transparent._

_ Lorsque l'inconnu l'effleurait du bout des doigts, le cristal se mit à briller d'une lueur intense, comme si le fragment le désignait pour une raison qui leur échappait encore. Néanmoins, cela l'intriguait, si bien qu'il posait sur la jeune femme un regard interrogateur._

_A l'évidence, beaucoup de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Hélas, seul le temps de prendre une inspiration lui fut donné avant que le battant de la porte ne claque violemment pour que s'encadre cet homme trapu que nous avions rencontré dans la clairière. Son arrivée fracassante fit reculer tous ceux présents dans la pièce._

_ -Nous traquions cette créature depuis des jours, lâchait-il de but en blanc. Résistante à tout ! Increvable ! Et lorsqu'un éclaireur m'a rapporté qu'elle s'était montrée près du bois dans la clairière, le temps que j'accoure, j'assiste à un spectacle auquel je ne m'attends pas : Trois gamins face à la créature qui disparaît comme par magie. J'avoue être de méchante humeur lorsqu'un contrat me passe sous le nez après tant d'efforts. Peut-être vais-je pouvoir monnayer quelque chose de valeur en votre possession... M'voyez ?_

_ Aerith fit aussitôt quelques pas en arrière, le cristal de nouveau enfermé dans sa main qu'elle glissait discrètement dans son dos. Il était évident qu'il ne fallait absolument pas le montrer à un homme tel que lui. D'ailleurs, j'espérais intérieurement que ce grincheux barbu ne l'ai pas remarqué. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable d'en faire s'il venait à tomber entre ses mains ? _

_ -Enchaînez-les dans la pièce voisine ! ordonnait-il. _

_ Obéissant sans attendre, l'homme blond s'avançait vers nous, talonné de deux de ses acolytes. Sans ménagement, ils nous saisirent fermement pour nous conduire, malgré les réticences de Laswell, dans une autre pièce._

_ Nous avons été enchaînés à un mur sans la moindre douceur puis abandonnés là, dans une pièce plus petite mais tout aussi froide. _

_ -Pourquoi ne nous relâchent-ils pas ? finis-je par demander sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal..._

_ -Hormis leur subtiliser un contrat, me répondit Laswell d'une voix qui laissait transparaître tout son agacement._

_ -Ce contrat, commençait Aerith, nous observant tour à tour. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? _

_ -A Mysidia._

_ -Vous y êtes originaires ?_

_ -J'y ai toujours vécu. Quant à Celestia, elle vient d'un village un peu plus éloigné, à quelques heures de marche de Mysidia. _

_ -C'était ta première chasse, n'est-ce pas ? _

_ -Oui... avouais-je, un peu gênée lorsque je découvris son regard posé sur moi. _

_ -Et toi, d'où viens-tu ? la questionnait subitement Laswell. Pour que le Cristal t'aies toi aussi choisie, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison..._

_ -Mon village a été détruit, dit Aerith. Je suis la seule survivante. Peut-être est-ce pour cela, ou peut-être pas. Le Cristal ne donne jamais de raison lorsqu'il élit. De même que ni toi, ni Celestia ne saurez certainement jamais pourquoi le Cristal a décidé de vous accorder sa lumière..._

_ -Expliquez-moi tout, nous interrompait une voix grave lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans crier gare. _

_ L'homme blond était revenu et nous faisait de nouveau face. Cette fois, il était seul. Mes soupçons s'éveillaient aussitôt et suspectais le fait qu'il tenais à garder cette discussion secrète._

_ -On m'a toujours dit que le Cristal n'était qu'un mythe. _

_ Tour à tour, nous nous regardions. Je me demandais lequel de nous prendrait la parole. Aerith baissait les yeux sur ses mains. Laswell détournait encore une fois le regard, trop sur les nerfs pour avoir une conversation constructive avec cet homme. La tâche m'incomberait finalement._

_ Je lui avais tout raconté. _

_ Pourquoi j'avais quitté Mysidia. Comment avais-je entendu parler de ce contrat et pourquoi je l'avais pris. Cet événement m'avait amenée à rencontrer Laswell, puis le Béhémoth contre qui nous avons livré bataille, pensant tant à la réussite du contrat qu'à porter secours à Aerith que nous pensions gravement blessée. Mon récit prit fin avec la réaction du fragment de cristal face à la créature et à l'étranger._

_ Songeur, il m'avait attentivement écoutée._

_ -Nous avons été choisi, continuait Aerith. Et sachez qu'avec ou sans votre aide, nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Nous avons une mission._

_ L'homme se rapprochait d'elle, ses yeux clairs observant le fragment , baigné d'une lueur laiteuse dans la main de la jeune femme._

_ -Mon chef ne comprendrait pas, dit-il après un long moment d'hésitation. Bach chercherait à vendre le fragment, je suppose. _

_ Il se tût, comme en proie à un conflit intérieur. _

_ -Très bien, décrétait-il. Je ne vaux peut-être pas grand-chose, mais si je peux aider pour une noble cause, alors je le ferais !_

_ Sortant un trousseau de clefs de l'une de ses poches, il entreprit de nous libérer de nos entraves, à notre grande surprise. Que signifiait ce soudain revirement de comportement ? _

_ -Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous allons vous faire confiance ? cinglait Laswell en se massant les poignets._

_ -Je viens de vous libérer, non ? rétorquait l'étranger._

_ -Où sommes-nous ? les coupais-je volontairement pour désamorcer les pics que s'envoyaient les deux hommes._

_ -Nous sommes dans les souterrains de Barheim. Cet endroit est un véritable labyrinthe avec de nombreux passages et tout autant de sorties. _

_ Malgré le manque de confiance évident dont Laswell et moi-même faisions preuve et l'air dubitatif que nous devions afficher, Aerith , quant à elle avait l'air un peu plus convaincue que nous l'étions. _

_ -Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, nous encourageait-elle cependant que l'inconnu s'éloignait déjà._

_ -Suivons-le avant que je change d'avis, rétorquait Laswell._

_ Il lui emboîtait le pas sans perdre davantage de temps, notant que tous les couloirs que nous arpentions étaient sombres et calmes. Bien trop calmes. Plongés dans un silence spectral, aucun de nous n'osait ne serait-ce que respirer un peu trop fort sous peine de nous faire remarquer. Il allait toutefois sans dire que nous étions bel et bien dans un souterrain au vue des murs que nous longions._

_ L'un des couloirs se terminait par une porte en bois que l'inconnu ouvrait avant de nous faire signe d'y entrer. Sans se faire prier, Laswell nous y entraînait non sans avoir d'abord vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune menace. _

_ En franchissant le seuil, je découvris des rampes de rangements sur lesquels reposaient toutes sortes d'armes, allant de la dague la plus simple à de massifs tomahawks. Et au fond de la pièce, sur une table des plus miteuses... Nos armes ! Quelle ne fut pas notre stupéfaction !_

_ Avec joie, j'allais récupérer mon arc et mon carquois chargé de flèches, ravie de découvrir un sourire sur les lèvres de Laswell lorsqu'il empoignait la garde de sa lame._

_ -Aerith, l'interpellais-je en lui tendant son arme qu'elle acceptait immédiatement._

_ -Ne perdons pas de temps, nous rappelait l'homme._

_ Il avait gardé l'entrée, scrutant les environs d'un oeil acéré. Mais rien ne venait perturber le silence. Pas un souffle. Pas un bruit de pas. _

_ -La sortie est toute proche, nous informait l'inconnu en quittant son poste sitôt que nous fûmes prêts._

_ Il prit la tête de notre groupe et avançait. Confiant, il nous guidait dans un nouveau couloir, aussi peu éclairé que les précédents. Celui-ci se terminait par une imposante porte en acier, au milieu d'une bifurcation. Sans le moindre doute, il savait où il allait et représentait donc notre seule chance de sortir de ces souterrains. _

_ Néanmois, quelque chose n'allait pas... Des lueurs dansaient sur les murs._

_ Soudain, un crissement ! Comme du verre qui craquait sous ma chaussure... Je me figeais, réalisant avec horreur que dans ce silence, ce bruit venait de paraître retentissant. _

_ -On les a trouvé ! hurlait-on dans le dédale de couloirs._

_ La mâchoire de l'étranger se crispait. Les yeux de Laswell s'assombrirent. Aerith me regardait, inquiète._

_ -Courrez ! nous pressait Laswell._

_ Ses mains sur nos épaules nous entraînaient vers l'avant. Vers notre unique chance de sortie. Mais à peine avions-nous fait quelques pas que des brigands surgirent, leurs armes pointées dans notre direction._

_ Les deux hommes nous arrêtaient. Instinctivement, nous étions placées derrière eux. Cependant, le mien me fit me retourner sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. Une intuition, peut-être._

_ -Aerith... murmurais-je, attirant son attention sur d'autres brigands qui nous faisaient face._

_ Nous ne pouvions plus fuir. Et Bach, qui ne tardait pas à se montrer, était bien décidé à ne pas nous laisser partir comme ça._

_ -Une mutinerie ? Voilà des choses que je ne tolère pas, Snow... Tuez-les !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 : In extrémis_

_ -Une mutinerie ? Voilà des choses que je ne tolère pas, Snow... Tuez-les !_

_ Bach s'avançait d'un pas mais reculait bien vite à la découverte de nos armes que nous dirigions sur eux, prêts à en découdre et à vendre chère notre peau._

_ -En arrière ! hurlait Snow._

_ Un projectile s'envolait alors de sa main, traversant en fendant l'air l'espace qui nous séparait encore de nos ennemis. Ceux-ci observaient l'objet rond et métallique, suspendant la scène dans le temps, la rendant comme irréelle._

_ -Une grenade ! s'écriait subitement l'un d'eux._

_ L'explosion qui suivit fut assourdissante, vrillant nos tympans avec une force inouïe et créant un chaos ambiant des plus bienvenus. C'était une occasion inéspérée de fuir ! Au lieu de quoi, je restais estomaquée par ce geste suicidaire qui aurait pu tous nous réduire à l'état de lambeaux méconnaissables. Je chassais rapidement cette idée morbide de ma tête. Bien inutile. La peur me nouait déjà le ventre. Mais si elle avait d'abord naquit du fait d'être pulvérisés par l'explosion, elle avait ensuite prit sa source ailleurs. Et si nous étions ensevelis ? Snow y avait-il seulement pensé avant de lancer cette grenade ? _

_ Je levais les yeux vers le plafond. De grosses fissures y étaient apparues, menaçant de faire s'écrouler tout le souterrain !_

_ -En route ! Allez ! lançait Snow en nous forçant à rebrousser chemin. Je viens d'avoir l'idée la plus brillante que je n'ai jamais eue ! Suivez-moi !_

_ Et comment ! Aucun de nous n'avait envie de finir écrasé par ces immenses gravats qui commençaient déjà à se décrocher du plafond pour éclater en un millier d'éclats après notre passage. De plus, il connaissait les lieux bien mieux que nous. Il était donc le plus à même de nous conduire en sécurité, si tant est que ce fût sa véritable intention._

_ -Pas si vite ! se plaignit Aerith._

_ Snow courrait si vite que nous peinions à le suivre dans le dédale des souterrains, bousculant plusieurs ennemis sur notre chemin qui tentaient eux aussi de s'échapper pour espérer le rattraper. Soudain, il bifurquait dans un corridor que nous n'avions absolument pas remarqué auparavant, terminé par un escalier en colimaçon, haut, très haut et dont il nous était impossible d'en voir le palier._

_ L'ascension s'annonçait pénible et me sciait déjà les jambes alors que je n'avais pas encore gravi la première marche. Mais, dans la situation actuelle, je ne pouvais me permettre de rechigner, auquel cas, il faudrait creuser pour me retrouver sous les décombres. _

_ -Allez ! _

_ Laswell encourageait Aerith en saisissant sa main et en la poussant à ne pas baisser les bras face à ce qui nous attendait encore. Mentalement, je fis de même, accélerant le pas bien que le souffle commençait à me manquer. _

_ -Ne ralentis pas ! _

_ Snow. Sa voix avait retentit. Tout aussi brusquement que sa main qui se refermait sur la mienne pour m'entraîner dans les escaliers à une allure folle qu'il m'était difficile de suivre. Rapidement, je fus essoufflée. Mon attention était altérée, laissant mes pieds se prendre incessemment dans les gravats qui menaçaient de me faire trébucher. L'un d'eux, un gros bloc de pierre, stoppait subitement notre course en s'écrasant devant nous. Un cri m'échappait. Aerith se cognait contre moi. Vacillant, il ne s'en fallut que de peu pour qu'elle retombe sur les marches en contrebas si Laswell ne l'avait pas retenue et protégée contre lui afin de lui éviter de se blesser quand un autre gravat se décrochait._

_ -Ne restons pas là, tout va s'effondrer ! nous rappelait Snow._

_ -A qui la faute ? cinglait Laswell d'un ton empli de reproches._

_ Sans perdre plus de temps, il nous avait devancé, continuant sa course effrénée dans ce qui me paraissait être une centaine de marches. Il fallait poursuivre, même à bout de souffle. Mes muscles hurlaient, enflammés par l'effort, mais je m'interdisais de faiblir. Encore moins lorsque je découvrais enfin la lumière du jour poindre au terme de cette interminable ascension. Elle se profilait, là, au loin. Notre salut. Nous devions l'atteindre coûte que coûte. Avant que ce qui reste du souterrain s'écroule._

_ Incessantes et terrifiantes étaient les chutes de pierre. Je les entendais se rapprocher . Bientôt, elles seraient sur nous._

_ -Plus vite !_

_ La voix de Laswell. Encourageante, elle nous forçait à nous hâter vers la seule sortie qui nous faisait désormais face et dans laquelle nous nous jetions d'un même mouvement désespéré, enfumés par un épais nuage de poussière sitôt qu'un bruit fracassant d'éboulement retentit. Les souterrains venaient de s'effondrer en ne laissant derrière eux qu'un silence entrecoupés de toux._

_ -Tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit Snow en époussetant sa veste._

_ Ecrasée contre le sol, je relevais la tête vers lui, déjà sur ses pieds. Son visage exprimait une certaine légèreté inattendue qui contrastait avec la situation. Comme si ce que nous venions de vivre n'avait été qu'une banalité._

_ -Oui, je crois... répondait Aerith. Celestia ? _

_ Celle-ci se tournait vers moi, une main posée dans mon dos alors que je savourais l'air libre qui chassait les résidus de poussières insidieusement infiltrés dans ma gorge._

_ -Ca va... la rassurais-je d'une voix enrouée._

_ Après une profonde inspiration, je me remis debout, incrédule devant le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Une immense plaine verdoyante cernée de hautes collines au sommet desquelles nous aurions presque l'impression de pouvoir toucher le ciel. _

_ -Whaou ! murmurais-je._

_ Soufflée par ce que mes yeux me restituaient, je m'avançais un peu plus vers le bord. A première vue, je ne soupçonnais pas que les rochers sur lesquels nous avions terminé notre course surplombaient cette étendue d'herbe. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise à la découverte d'un imposant vaisseau stationné en contrebas, prêts à nous accueillir ! _

_ -C'était ça, ta brillante idée ? _

_ -Ca vous scotche, hein ? rétorquait Snow, ravi des têtes ébahies que nous devions certainement afficher._

_ Admirative, je détaillais l'engin. A l'avant, il arborait fièrement une tête de dragon, prolongée jusqu'au cockpit, situé entre les deux ailes. Et à l'arrière, deux gros réacteurs qui témoignaient de la puissance qui devait sommeiller sous la carrosserie rouge flamboyante scintillant sous un soleil éblouissant._

_ -L'Hydre nous attend !_

_ Nous avons embarqué sans tarder, émerveillés._

_ L'intérieur était spacieux, lumineux et dévoilait un large panorama des lieux qui nous entouraient. Et ce vrombissement qui retentit, si doux à mes oreilles lorsque Snow allumait les gazs ! Il manipulait les commandes avec une aisance incroyable._

_ -Tu as déjà piloté ce truc ? demandait Laswell, sceptique._

_ -Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais l'Hydre n'a aucun secret pour moi._

_ Tirant sur le manche, l'imposant vaisseau protestait l'instant d'une légère secousse puis s'élevait progressivement dans les airs. Bientôt, la clairière deviendrait aussi petite qu'un point sur le sol. _

_ -Il va sans dire que notre quête sera grandement facilitée maintenant que nous avons un moyen de transport, mais... Que faire, dorénavant ? leur demandais-je. _

_ Aerith, légèrement en retrait, s'approchait alors. Dans sa main désormais ouverte, le fragment de cristal brillait d'une lueur aveuglante devenue familière. Et encore une fois, cette même voix s'élevait dans ma tête, comme une douce mélodie._

_ -Maintenant que les quatre guerriers sont réunis... Les Ruines d'Oméga..._

_ -Les Ruines d'Oméga...? m'entendis-je répéter._

_ Snow se retournait, le visage soudain sérieux. Il regardait chacun de nous avec une intensité que je ne lui connaissais pas._

_ -Ainsi soit-il._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 : Vers de nouveaux horizons_

_ Le vaisseau nous avait conduit jusqu'aux Ruines d'Oméga dès lors que Snow eut activé le pilotage automatique._

_ Durant le vol, le paysage avait complètement changé, passant d'un soleil radieux baignant les clairières verdoyantes à un ciel plus que couvert et noir, rendant lugubre l'île qui trônait au milieu de l'océan que nous survolions._

_ -Je ne pensais pas que nous serions amenés à nous rendre dans un endroit aussi inquiétant, murmurait Laswell, le regard perdu droit devant lui. Les voyageurs et aventuriers évitent ce lieu._

_ -Pourquoi ? voulus-je savoir, très intriguée._

_ -On raconte que quelque chose y rôde, tuant tous ceux qui ne sont pas « noble »._

_ « Noble » ? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Etait-ce une question de rang ? Devait-on être de sang noble pour être épargné ? Auquel cas, nous étions mal parti. _

_ -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_ -Je n'ai moi-même pas de réponse à cette question, Celestia... Bien que je doute cependant que cela concerne une quelconque lignée royale. Je veux en savoir plus... conclut Laswell. _

_ -Nous saurons très vite de quoi il retourne, disait Snow, face aux commandes. _

_ Il amorçait déjà la descente du vaisseau. Progressivement, nous nous rapprochions du sol. Celui-ci n'était guère plus clair que ce qui l'entourait, conférant un air sinistre à l'île sur laquelle nous étions désormais posés._

_ Elle n'avait rien d'accueillant. Au contraire, mon instinct me criait de fuir, de nous en éloigner tant que nous le pouvions encore. J'en vins à me poser une question : Pourquoi la voix nous avait-elle guidé ici ? _

_ -Allons-y, dit Laswell d'une voix qui manquait de conviction. _

_ Implicitement, il confirmait mes doutes. Lui, tout autant que mes deux autres compagnons, ressentait la même anxiété qui me tenaillait. Qu'allions-nous découvrir sur cette île ? _

_ -Laswell a raison, tranchait Snow en prenant la tête de notre petit groupe. Ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous aurons les réponses aux questions que nous nous posons._

_ Pressant un bouton adjaçant à la porte du vaisseau, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour nous laisser découvrir et arpenter notre nouvel environnement. Devant nous, le paysage se faisait plus morne encore, rendu plus oppressant tant par les grands arbres sombres dépourvus de feuilles qui se dessinaient au loin que par l'air lourd et pesant, comme chargé d'une étrange atmosphère, que nous n'avions jusqu'alors pas ressenti._

_ -Ne t'éloigne pas, me dit Aerith, derrière moi._

_ Curieuse, je m'étais avancée de quelques pas. A chacun d'eux, la terre poussièreuse se soulevait en de petites gerbes aussitôt dispersées par la brise qui soufflait doucement._

_ -Cet endroit n'a rien de rassurant... murmurait-elle, comme si elle craignait de parler trop fort. _

_ -Aerith... commençais-je en m'arrêtant, sans toutefois me retourner. Les rumeurs dont parlait Laswell... Est-ce que tu en as entendu parler, toi aussi ?_

_ -Oui... Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, Celestia._

_ -Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont infondées._

_ Aerith réfléchissait. Nos réflexions l'avaient sans doute poussée à remettre ces rumeurs en cause. Allaient-elles s'avérer ou seraient-elles purement imaginaires, découlant des spéculations de précédents aventuriers ? Confirmeraient-elles la présence de quelque chose sur cette île tuant ceux qui s'y risquaient, comme le pensait Laswell ? _

_ -Celestia..._

_ Mes pensées s'interrompèrent, leur fil brisé par la voix d'Aerith qui m'interpellait. En tournant la tête vers elle, je la découvris le bras tendu devant elle, paume ouverte, mon regard irrémédiablement attiré par la douce lueur qui y irradiait._

_ -Le cristal... soufflait Laswell qui venait de combler la distance qui le séparait encore de nous._

_ En effet, le cristal luisait au creux de la main d'Aerith. Certes faiblement, mais il brillait tout de même. Se pourrait-il qu'il nous guide ? Au fond de moi, je le sentais. J'avais l'intime conviction qu'il nous montrait la voie._

_ -Regardez, dit Snow._

_ En suivant le doigt qu'il pointait, il attirait notre regard vers l'entrée d'une grotte que nous n'avions pas encore vue, préoccupés par la lueur qu'émettait toujours le fragment de cristal._

_ -Vous croyez que c'est ici ? demandait Aerith._

_ -Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, tranchait Laswell._

_ Il nous devançait et entrait._

_ A l'intérieur, l'air était froid, l'obscurité s'épaississait, nous empêchant de voir plus loin que quelques mètres. Tout se ressemblait. De la pierre noire, du sol au plafond. Aucun point de repère ne nous était donné. Seule demeurait cette sensation étrange de déjà-vu à chaque tournant. _

_ -J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond, s'élevait la voix de Snow, brisant le silence spectral qui s'était installé._

_ L'homme ne reçut aucune réponse. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas écouté, mon attention retenue par tout autre chose : Une stèle ouvragée sur l'un des murs que nous étions en train de longer. De ma position, elle apparaissait comme un banal bloc de pierre posé contre la paroi mais en m'approchant, je la découvrais légèrement enfoncée dans le granit. Fait curieux mais certainement pas dénué de sens, si bien que je la détaillais, déterminée à comprendre. _

_ Une gravure ouvrageusement taillée ornait la stèle. Sur le fond s'élevait une vague immense. Et là, trônant fièrement au sommet d'une cascade, un serpent de mer faisait montre de toute sa puissance. _

_ -Léviathan... pus-je lire sous la stèle de pierre._

_ Je l'effleurais du bout des doigts, leurs extrémités dessinant les contours de la gravure. Etrangement, la pierre s'effritait sous eux, comme fragilisée par le temps. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque le pan entier du mur contre lequel elle reposait s'effondrait, transformé en un tas de cendres à mes pieds ! Incrédule, je restais stupidement figée, le bras tendu, face au nouveau passage que je venais involontairement de découvrir._

_ -Cette grotte est pleine de surpises, remarquait Laswell._

_ Mon compagnon d'armes s'était rapproché, prudemment, son épée à la main. Le passage dans lequel il s'engageait à présent était plus sombre encore. Et plus froid. _

_ -Sois prudent... lui recommandais-je, inquiète._

_ Néanmoins, je le talonnais, non sans remarquer l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Je n'aurais su dire à cet instant si mes mots le touchaient ou s'il pensait simplement que je le sous-estimais. Quoi qu'il en fut, j'avançais à sa suite, mon arc bien serré contre moi sans vraiment savoir ce que nous allions découvrir un peu plus loin. Cette ignorance ne me rassurait pas. A vrai dire, elle était la source du martèlement de mon coeur contre ma poitrine et provoquait cette tension qui assaillait mes muscles. _

_ -C'est vraiment très calme, chuchotait Aerith. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive... _

_ -Restons prudents, tout de même, dit Laswell sans pour autant s'arrêter._

_ Le chemin, jusqu'alors plat, se transformait. Désormais, il descendait en pente douce. Un instant d'inattention ne manquerait pas de nous la faire dévaler en un rien de temps. Avec ma maladresse légendaire, je serais bien capable de trébucher alors qu'aucun obstacle ne me barrait la route ! Y songer eu au moins le mérite de me faire sourire et effaçait pendant un court moment la peur qui me tenait le ventre. Mais bien vite, je fus ramenée à la réalité. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit. Le cristal nous éblouissait et venait de nous plonger au coeur d'une blancheur éclatante. _

_ -Voyageurs..._

_ Cette voix... Elle se manifestait encore, devenue familière à mes oreilles. Comme à chaque fois, elle paraissait étrangement proche. Son timbre avait quelque chose d'apaisant que je ne m'expliquais pas. Une sensation bien éphémère qui s'envolait lorsqu'elle se tut, laissant aussitôt la peur renaître dès lors que l'obscurité revenait._

_ -Vous avez entendu ? s'enquit Snow, perplexe._

_ -Continuons, se contentait de répondre Laswell, tout aussi troublé que nous l'étions. _

_ Malgré tout, nous devions continuer d'avancer, savoir pourquoi le cristal nous avait conduit dans un tel endroit, si reculé de tout. Persuadée que la réponse n'était pas loin, qu'elle nous attendait, là, au bout du chemin, je rattrapais Laswell en quelques enjambées. _

_ -Il y a de la lumière, là-bas, lui fis-je remarquer d'un signe du menton vers la seule issue qui nous faisait face. Tu crois que les lieux sont habités ? _

_ -Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir... Tiens-toi prête, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille..._

_ Nous débouchions dans une pièce circulaire. Immense. Son plafond vertigineux et son éclairage tamisé nous laissait découvrir des hautes colonnes sculptées avec le même art que celui qui avait orné la stèle. Mais si nous pouvion aisément les observer, la luminosité ne nous permettait en revanche pas de voir clairement le centre de la pièce, seulement de distinguer une ombre des plus imposante. Une ombre qui ondulait tout en restant dans les ténèbres..._

_ -Le cristal vous a guidé jusqu'à moi. Faites vos preuves, guerriers. En ce monde, les faibles n'ont pas leur place, nous avertissait-on. A celui qui triomphe de ma force, je remets mes augustes pouvoirs. _

_ Le noir se dissipait alors entièrement dans un bruit soudain d'éclaboussures. La température chutait. Le sol était trempé. Et devant nous s'élevait de toute sa hauteur, un serpent de mer. Ce même serpent gravé dans la stèle... Long et ondulé, ses écailles irisées de bleu scintillaient sous le ruisselement de l'eau qui coulait encore sur son corps. _

_ -Un esper...! s'exclamait Aerith._

_ -Leviathan... murmurais-je, inconsciemment._

_ -En garde, mortels._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Un duel sous les eaux_

_ -En garde, mortels._

_ Sans crier gare, l'esper s'élançait vers nous, toutes dents dehors alors que mes mains se raffermissaient à l'instant sur mon arme. En quelques secondes, il serait sur nous. Laswell hurlait des mots que je ne compris pas, trop absorbée dans la contemplation de mon ennemi qui me laissait dénuée de réactions. Puis, brutalement, je fus lourdement écrasée sur le sol froid, arrachée de ma rêverie. Snow venait de se jeter sur moi, nous épargnant un coup vicieux dans le dos qui aurait pu nous faire traverser la pièce aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi de poupées de chiffons._

_ -Reste concentrée, me conseillait-il. _

_ La suite se déroulait rapidement._

_ Les deux hommes étaient déjà debout, déployés autour de la créature dans une vaine tentative pour l'encercler. Bien trop rapide était notre adversaire. Si rapide que chacun de ses mouvements me paraissaient surnaturels. Mes yeux peinaient à le suivre, mais il ne manquait pas ce qui se passait non loin de moi. Les assauts inlassables de Laswell et Snow. L'un tentant d'entailler la bête de son épée chargée de magie, l'autre s'efforçant de l'atteindre de ses poings par de puissants coups. Hélas, leurs efforts étaient inutiles. _

_ L'esper ne manquait néanmoins pas de riposter, transformant l'eau stagnante au sol en d'immenses geysers quand il ne fouettait pas l'air de son corps afin de nous atteindre. Avec une puissance des plus inattendue, l'un d'eux martelait le sol, à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Impulsivement, je me roulais en boule dans un instinct de protection, là, au milieu de tout ça, sans oser prendre part à la bataille qui faisait rage autour de moi. J'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée et terriblement inquiète pour mes amis. Eux avaient l'air pourtant tellement confiants, si sûrs d'eux. Je ne voulais pas les gêner ou prendre le risque de faire une erreur fatale. _

_ -Mourrez, mortels... sifflait l'esper._

_ Hissé de toute sa hauteur, il nous faisait face, immobile, ses yeux perçants rivés vers les insignifiantes créatures qui avaient osés le défier. D'un côté comme de l'autre, plus rien ne bougeait. Comme si le temps était suspendu. Mais malgré ce calme apparent, il se passait quelque chose... Une petite brise se levait. L'air devint froid. Le sol tremblait. Une puissance sourde grondait._

_ -Attention ! criait Snow._

_ Trop tard._

_ Le mur d'eau qui venait de se dresser devant nous s'abattit. Aussi impressionnant que violent. En une fraction de seconde, la pièce fut submergée, le torrent emportant nos corps dans le tsunami qui déferlait pour nous balloter en tout sens. Bientôt, je perdis la notion de l'espace et avec elle, mon souffle. Je le sentais saccadé, rendu difficile par l'eau qui parvenait à s'infiltrer entre mes lèvres alors que je me débattais pour rester à la surface. Jusqu'à ce que je sois engloutie par les flots, noyée par une vague qui m'attirait inexorablement vers le fond. _

_ La bête avait certainement ce projet pour nous et cela me terrifiait. Je paniquais. Il fallait que je remonte ! Comment, je ne le savais pas, mais il le fallait. Avant que l'air me manque. Dejà, mes poumons criaient, prêts à imploser. Malgré tout, je continuais de les solliciter, m'épuisant à battre vainement des membres pour remonter. D'un moment à l'autre, mes dernières forces m'abandonneraient et je sombrerais dans un néant glacial et noir. Seule. _

_ Mes pensées allaient vers mes compagnons qui continuaient la bataille. Avec courage et détermination, ils résistaient tant bien que mal à l'assaut aquatique qui ne cessait de les malmener. Hélas, ce ne fut pas suffisant. La créature montrait une force et une aisance incroyable même sous l'eau si bien que ses ruées les frôlait. L'une d'elle passait si près de Snow qu'il fut contraint de plonger. _

_ La surprise passait sur son visage lorsqu'il me découvrit sous la surface, à bout de forces, à peu de rendre les armes. Il savait mon temps compté. _

_ Accrochant mon regard, il s'élançait sans une once d'hésitation vers la main pressante que je tendais vers ses doigts salvateurs que j'agrippais sitôt à ma portée en le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas me lâcher. Il était mon seul espoir. Et de cela, il en était conscient. Sa main fermement enroulée autour de mon frêle poignet, il me tirait à lui, pivotait puis, avec une agilité remarquable, remontait. La surface me paraissait encore loin mais bien plus accessible maintenant que je la voyais se rapprocher. J'allais enfin pouvoir respirer..._

_ -Où comptais-tu aller comme ça ? me demandait-il sitôt que j'eus pris une profonde inspiration._

_ Bon sang, ce que c'était bon !_

_ -Celestia... _

_ Je tournais la tête, le souffle court. _

_ Aerith me regardait, l'air inquiet, Laswell soupirait de soulagement. Tous deux semblaient avoir eu peur. A cet instant, je compris l'importance que j'avais pour eux. Nous étions une équipe. Unis contre l'adversité et ce, malgré notre récente rencontre. _

_ Touchée de leur attention, je les rassurais d'un bref hochement de tête, les lèvres étirées en un imperceptible sourire que Laswell me rendit. Il s'effaçait cependant bien vite pour laisser place à la stupeur. La bête venait de profiter du moment d'inattention de mon ami pour enrouler sournoisement son corps autour de lui ! _

_ -Laswell !_

_ Enfermé dans cet étau qui le broyait aussitôt, Laswell hurlait et se tordait de douleur. Si personne ne lui venait en aide rapidement, il ne resterait de lui qu'un corps aux os brisés. Il fallait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_ Sans réfléchir et profitant du soutien de Snow, j'encochais une flèche, consciente d'être la seule à pouvoir lui porter secours tout en sachant que mon arme ne suffirait pas. Je devais au moins essayer de dévier son attention... Tendant la corde de mon arc, je fis appel à toute ma concentration, rivée sur mon carreau et non sur les gémissements de douleur qui échappaient à Laswell._

_ Je visais. Et tirais._

_ La flèche fendit l'eau. Lentement. Trop lentement. A ce rythme, elle finirait au fond de l'eau avant même d'avoir atteint sa cible, nous condamnant à une noyade certaine. Allions-nous mourir aussi bêtement après avoir affronté et vaincu un Behemoth ? Après avoir survécu à un éboulement ? Non, ce serait vraiment un mauvais coup du destin._

_ Du moins, le crus-je jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement guttural résonnait dans la pièce. A m'apitoyer sur notre sort, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que mon carreau avait, par je ne sais quelle force mystérieuse, réussi à atteindre sa cible pour se planter dans le corps de l'esper qui se débattait furieusement, envoyant Laswell s'écraser contre l'une des colonnes soutenant le plafond avant qu'il ne retombe à l'eau, à peine conscient. _

_ Aerith renchérit par un sort de protection à l'instant où d'innombrables jeysers jaillissaient avec une force telle qu'ils nous auraient entraînés avec eux dans leurs profondeurs froides et obscures si le niveau de l'eau n'avait pas commencé à descendre. _

_ Il était temps d'en finir !_

_ Sitôt que mes pieds touchaient le sol, que j'y découvrais mes amis étendus au sol, à bout de souffle et de forces, et surtout Laswell, recroquevillé et tremblant sur le marbre froid, une sourde vague de colère et de haine s'empara de moi. Ce sentiment me conduisit à un acte que je regretterais sûrement, mais déterminée à le tenter dans un unique et dernier élan de courage. _

_ -Dis-moi que tu n'as pas à ce point perdu l'esprit... haletait Snow en suivant mon regard acéré. _

_ Un peu plus loin, l'épée de Laswell, abandonnée là lorsque la créature l'avait encerclé. Si je pouvais l'attraper... Je m'élançais._

_ -Bon sang... !_

_ Snow pestait. Mais peu importait, je continuais ma course vers notre ennemi qui, dans un hurlement de rage, le regard fou, tentait de m'asséner un violent coup de queue qui n'aurait pas manqué de me renvoyer plusieurs mètres en arrière si je ne l'avais pas évité pour le laisser s'écraser contre l'une des colonnes qui se fracassait sous l'impact. De lourds morceaux s'en détachaient pour éclater au sol en d'indénombrables fragments, prêts à ensevelir la partie inférieure de son corps. Son attention fut détournée durant une fraction de seconde suffisante pour bondir et saisir l'épée de mon compagnon et la brandir face à la bête, déjà rétablie et tout à fait résolue à mettre un terme à ce combat. Malheureusement pour elle, je l'étais tout autant. _

_ Sans faillir, je me ruais sur l'esper, me maudissant silencieusement pour cet acte suicidaire qui allait sûrement me coûter très cher. Je me félicitais cependant d'avoir trouvé le courage de le faire. Si par mon sacrifice, la vie de mes compagnons était sauve, il n'y avait alors aucun regret à avoir. Il me restait toutefois un goût d'inachevé. L'impression de ne pas avoir accompli ce pour quoi j'étais destinée. _

_ A cette amère sensation vint s'en mêler une autre, plus grisante. Une sensation que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvée, comme une force insoupçonnée qui jaillissait subitement, échauffant mes membres qu'elle parcourait avec une puissance telle qu'une lumière à la fois éclatante et chaleureuse émanait de moi. _

_ Je me sentais invulnérable. Si forte et rapide que j'esquivais ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante en lui rendant chacun d'eux. _

_ Encore et encore, la lame l'entaillait. _

_ Furieusement._

_ J'ignorais les ripostes de mon adversaire, qui loin de se laisser faire, m'assaillait avec hargne à grands renforts de coups de queue. L'un d'eux m'atteignit à l'épaule et entaillait profondément ma peau dénudée. J'étouffais un cri en serrant les dents. Si cet assaut était destiné à m'affaiblir, il n'en fut rien. Bien au contraire. Une vague de puissance qui ne demandait qu'à exploser m'ennivrait et m'emplissait d'une force dévastatrice. _

_ Je chargeais une nouvelle et ultime fois..._

_ L'épée que j'avais brandi s'était plantée dans le corps de l'esper. Lui arrachant un terrible hurlement, il s'était tortillé en tout sens de douleur pendant de longues secondes. Puis il s'était effondré et le calme était revenu._

_ Debout, le regard perdu dans le vide, je ne réalisais pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. Avais-je réellement fait ça ? Avais-je réellement terrassé la créature alors que mes compagnons avaient échoué malgré leurs innombrables tentatives ? _

_ Mes compagnons !_

_ Leur souvenir me revenait comme une gifle en plein visage._

_ -Laswell...! me rappelais-je soudainement. _

_ Je me retournais aussitôt et m'empressait de les retrouver. J'étais inquiète. Comment allaient-ils ? Etaient-ils blessés ? Et Laswell, qui avait sombré dans les eaux glaciales de l'esper et que j'avais laissé aux soins de mes amis... _

_ -Est-ce que tu aurais perdu l'esprit ?! grommelait Snow dès lors qu'il me remarquait. Il aurait pu te tuer !_

_ Il avait bondi sur moi, ses mains pressées sur mes épaules pour me secouer comme pour me remettre les idées en place. _

_ -Heureuse de te voir en vie... me contentais-je de répondre._

_ Je n'avais pas le coeur à l'affronter. Pas alors que je me sentais désormais vide de toute énergie. _

_ -Snow... le tempérait Aerith._

_ Sa voix était emprunte d'un ton qui n'amenait pas à la discussion, aussi jugeait-il raisonnable de garder le silence. Au lieu de quoi, il m'offrit une étreinte accompagnée d'un sourire._

_ -C'était incroyable, reprit-il. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose... Tu étais comme transcendée..._

_ En effet, j'avais bien senti cette puissance phénoménale naître et implosée en moi mais hélas, je n'avais aucune explication à lui donner puisque j'étais moi-même incapable de comprendre. En revanche, je me souvenais bien de l'élément déclencheur..._

_ -Laswell...? demandais-je avec peu d'assurance._

_ J'entendis Aerith, restée auprès de notre ami, prendre une légère inspiration. Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'annonce une terrible nouvelle, une toux difficile résonnait._

_ -Il revient à lui, me rassurait Snow._

_ Je suivis son regard lorsqu'il le tournait vers Laswell. Son teint était pâle, son souffle encore court mais malgré une faiblesse évidente, il semblait retrouver ses esprits._

_ -Léviathan... articulait-il, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée et rejetée à l'instant où il avait reprit connaissance._

_ La tête lui tournait encore mais il se redressait, soutenu par le bras d'Aerith glissé dans son dos. _

_ -Félicitations, mortels, s'élevait alors sa voix. Seul un authentique Guerrier de la Lumière saurait utiliser le pouvoir de la Transe. Ainsi, moi, Léviathan, c'est avec honneur que je vous remets mes pouvoirs._

_ Une lumière vive suivit ses mots, si aveuglante que la créature en fut dissimulée sous nos yeux pour disparaître complètement. En écho, le cristal qu'Aerith tenait encore dans sa main brillait, mais pas de cet éclat si intense dont nous étions désormais familier, non. Ce halo était plus doux, coloré d'un délicat bleu pastel._

_ -Alors, c'était ça, la Transe...? murmurais-je, pensive._

_ -Je ne comprends rien, lâcha Snow sans prêter la moindre attention à mes tergiversations. _

_ -C'est devenu un cristal d'invocation... nous informait Laswell._

_ Snow et moi-même nous regardions, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Cependant, les explications de Laswell nous avaient permis de saisir la situation et de comprendre que nous détenions, au coeur de ce fragment, la puissance de Léviathan. _

_ J'aurais pu m'en réjouir, si, subitement, mon cerveau n'avait pas été assailli par un soudain et vif ultrason qui me fit perdre toute notion de la réalité. Coupée de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, je n'entendis pas ce gémissement de douleur qui franchit mes lèvres, ni ne sentis mon corps se recroqueviller sur lui-même à l'instant où mes mains crispées se plaquaient sur mes oreilles._

_ -Celestia ? me parvint la voix de Snow, emprunte d'incompréhension. _

_ Dans mon dos, sa main se voulait douce et rassurante. Mais elle n'apaisait en rien ce bruit assourdissant qui se déchaînait. Un hurlement s'y mêlait. Le mien ? Ou bien était-ce Aerith ? Et ces voix masculines qui résonnaient... Se pourrait-il que mes compagnons ressentent le même tourment que le mien ? _

_ Cette idée traversait seulement mon esprit pour s'effacer aussitôt, laissant derrière elle une sensation de vertige qui m'entraînait inexorablement dans un trou noir._

_ Je sombrais._

_ Je m'éveillais avec la désagréable impression d'avoir été vidée de mes forces, le corps engourdi comme si je venais de quitter un trop long sommeil. _

_ Tout autour de moi n'était qu'obscurité, froide, noire et profonde. Aucun halo de lumière ne perçait. Aucun son. Tout paraissait trop calme dans cette noirceur qui me faisait frissonner._

_ -Laswell...? appelais-je d'une voix que je craignais d'élever. Aerith... Snow... Où êtes-vous...? _

_ Rien. Le silence... Pas un signe de vie et un millier de questionnements pour seule compagnie. Où étais-je ? Etais-je vraiment seule ? Et surtout où étaient mes compagnons ? Ce fut lorsque me gagnait un sentiment d'abandon et de solitude qu'émergeait une forme éclairant les ténèbres qui m'entouraient : un cristal. Il se dressait devant moi. Immense. Majestueux._

_ -Vous avez accompli votre tâche avec brio, se fit entendre une voix douce. Seuls les élus pouvaient en effet venir à bout de cette épreuve. Recevez donc ce nouveau pouvoir et vainquez les Ténèbres... Vous devez arrêter Mateus, corrompu par l'Ombre._

_ Un flot lumineux irradiait ce lieu inconnu pour venir me traverser de part en part. Sa chaleur m'envahit telle une caresse réchauffant mon corps devenu froid. Naissait alors en moi une puissante aura qui décuplait mes forces. Je me sentais étrangement bien plus forte, prête à affronter tout ce qui se dresserait sur mon chemin._

_ Je ne compris bien plus tard que le Cristal venait de m'accorder sa bénédiction._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 : Un pas de plus vers notre destin_

_ -Vous devez arrêter Mateus, corrompu par l'Ombre... Emportez cette relique avec vous, elle vous sera d'une grande aide au terme. _

_ La lumière qui flottait tout autour de moi se tarissait progressivement. Peu à peu, les ténèbres reprenaient leurs droits, m'engloutissant dans cette opacité sans fin. _

_ J'aurais dû avoir peur, être terrifiée à l'idée d'y être noyée. Au lieu de cela, une autre impression me tenait. Ma tête était soudainement lourde et pesante. Si pesante... Une sensation de fatigue inattendue m'étreignit. En cet instant, je n'aspirais qu'à fermer les yeux et à me laisser aller à cette délicieuse chaleur qui m'enveloppait subitement._

_ Sereinement, je m'y abandonnais, sans ne plus lutter contre mon esprit qui s'embrumait jusqu'à en perdre la notion de l'espace-temps._

_ Il me fallut du temps pour reprendre mes esprits. Attendre que le flou se dissipe. Attendre que les sensations reviennent. Je repris d'abord conscience de mon corps. Son poids mort, ces courbatures qui assaillaient ses membres mais surtout, le froid qui le mordait. Celui-ci terminait de me ramener à la réalité._

_ -Au terme...? Mateus...? Ai-je bien entendu...? me parvenait la voix de Laswell. Dans ce cas, nous sommes perdus..._

_ Sa voix blanche, sans timbre, ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il ressentait. Une certaine incertitude quant à la réussite de cette tâche. _

_ -Qui est Mateus ? finis-je par demander lorsque je parvins enfin à ouvrir les yeux._

_ Toujours étendue sur le sol, je baignais dans l'eau glacée qui était désormais le seul vestige de notre combat contre Léviathan. Un long frisson me parcourut et me fit réaliser combien je fus transie de froid lorsque le sol s'éloignait de mon corps. _

_ Snow venait gentiment de m'aider à me redresser, m'enserrant entre ses bras pour m'apporter un peu de sa chaleur néanmoins réconfortante malgré les tremblements qui assaillaient et tendaient ses membres. Il était tout aussi frigorifié que moi. Et hagard. Ils l'étaient tous._

_ -Mateus est le mage le plus puissant qui règne sur la ville de Grandshelt, dit Aerith. Depuis quelques temps, une drôle d'ambiance s'y est installée. Les habitants sont apparemment terrifiés et les voyageurs évitent cet endroit avec grand soin. Personne ne comprend vraiment ce qui se passe. Les gens disparaissent de manière étrange... De sombres personnages rôdent dans les rues, ainsi que des pilleurs, des violeurs, des gens qui ne cherchent que la bagarre. Enfin, ce genre de choses... Ce mage a d'immenses pouvoirs mais nous allons déjà devoir le dénicher._

_ -Ce ne sera pas une tâche des plus simples... soupirait Laswell. Et à supposer que nous le trouvions, il ne se laissera pas approcher si facilement. _

_ -Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? _

_ -Je crains que non, Celestia... C'est la volonté du Cristal..._

_ -Est-on forcément obligés de lui obéir ? Ce n'est qu'un cristal..._

_ -Il doit en être fait selon sa volonté. Sans quoi, nous deviendrons ce que l'on appelle des Cie'th. Des monstres sans plus aucune trace d'humanité... Des monstres dénués de conscience seulement destinés à tuer... Ceux qui n'accomplissent pas leur tâche sont voués à ce funeste destin..._

_ -Et ceux qui y parviennent...? hésitais-je à demander._

_ -Ils se cristallisent..._

_ Je poussais un soupir résigné. _

_ Devenir un Cie'th ou se cristalliser... Peu importe le choix que nous ferions, notre avenir n'avait rien de réjouissant. D'autant plus que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui nous attendait ni qui pouvait être Mateus, hormis ce qu'en avait dit Aerith._

_ La seule chose dont j'étais encore certaine était que le Cristal nous avait confié la mission de l'arrêter. Peut-être était-ce pour cela même que nous avons été réunis. _

_ En parlant de cristal... Un éclat attirait mon oeil. Flamboyant et vif comme l'aurait été un rubis. L'on aurait pu s'y tromper si en m'approchant, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de pierre grossièrement taillée. _

_ -«Emportez cette relique... » me répétais-je ce que m'avais dit le Cristal._

_ Je refermais la main sur la pierre et la portais à mon regard. Au creux de ma paume, elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un caillou mais il émanait d'elle une force mystérieuse qui nous était encore inconnue._

_ -Je ne comprends pas... murmurait Aerith, par-dessus mon épaule._

_ -Nous verrons bien, nous répondit Laswell, appuyé sur Snow qui le soutenait. Nous allons encore progresser à tâtons... Sortons d'ici._

_ Il avait raison, nous n'avions plus rien à faire ici. Le mieux que nous puissions faire désormais était encore de nous rendre à Grandshelt._

_ L'Hydre nous attendait._

_ Eclairé par un fugace halo de lune qui disparut aussitôt derrière un épais nuage, notre imposant vaisseau à la carrosserie d'un rouge écarlate nous accueillit dès que le sas fut ouvert. _

_ Sa chaleur contrastait grandement avec la froideur qui avait régné dans cette grotte. Et nos vêtements trempés n'arrangeaient rien. Au contraire, impossible pour moi et mes compagnons de nous réchauffer. Aerith claquait des dents alors que les deux hommes frissonnaient silencieusement._

_ -Tu crois qu'il y a de quoi se réchauffer...? me demandait Aerith, d'une voix tremblante._

_ Je l'espérais. _

_ -Aerith, Celestia, nous interpellait Snow._

_ De concert, nous nous retournions pour le découvrir, perché sur la pointe des pieds, à l'intérieur d'une pièce adjacente. Sûrement une cabine, pensais-je. Rien qui de prime abord ne pouvait retenir mon attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ressorte avec deux épaisses couvertures dans les bras. Il n'imaginait certainement pas combien je lui en étais reconnaissante en cet instant précis même si je ne doutais pas qu'il put aisément le lire dans le regard que je lui renvoyais._

_ -Laswell, continuait-il._

_ Notre jeune compagnon d'aventure, grelottant de froid, reçu à son tour l'un des précieux tissus qu'il ne tardait pas à enrouler autour de son corps. La chaleur qu'il ressentait aussitôt, qui l'enveloppait avec douceur, lui volait un soupir de bien-être._

_ -Merci._

_ -Et toi ? lui demandait Aerith, gênée alors que Snow revenait vers nous pour nous devancer et continuer de remonter le couloir qui mènerait au cockpit de l'appareil._

_ -Ca ira, lui assura-t-il d'un bien piètre mensonge, trahi par son corps encore frémissant. _

_ Bien que peu convaincue, la jeune femme relevait les yeux vers Laswell, qui se contentait d'un bref hochement d'épaules en guise de réponse. Ce dernier combat l'avait épuisé et il n'aspirait probablement qu'à se reposer. _

_ Bien que toute aussi perplexe qu'eux, je lui emboîtais le pas, réalisant dans le même temps ma propre fatigue. J'étais éreintée, usée par l'énergie déployée dans le seul but de terrasser Léviathan, si bien que chaque pas qui pourtant me rapprochait, me coûtait. _

_ -Un lit chaud et moelleux, voilà ce que j'aimerais... murmurait Laswell lorsque la porte du cockpit s'ouvrait sur un spacieux espace seulement éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune._

_ Comme ce serait revigorant ! Hélas, nous devrons nous contenter des sièges que nous offrait le cockpit. Néanmoins, je fus heureuse de le retrouver. D'être de nouveau happée par ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il me procurait. Un endroit où je savais qu'il ne pourrait rien m'arriver._

_ -La route jusqu'à Grandshelt sera longue, nous informait Snow. Vous devriez en profiter pour reprendre vos forces. Qui sait ce qui nous attend une fois là-bas..._

_ Aucun de nous n'en avait la moindre idée et c'était justement ce qui m'inquiétait. L'inconnu m'inquiétait. Mais n'était-ce pas de ça qu'une aventure était faite ? _

_ -Ne te tracasse pas, Celestia, me dit Laswell en posant une main dans mon dos. Nous aurons tôt fait de savoir ce qui se passe vraiment._

_ -Cette situation ne te rassure pas plus que nous, lui répondis-je tout en lui faisant face. _

_ Je croisais son regard d'un bleu si clair, plongé dans le mien. Je réalisais alors combien j'étais heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. De prime abord, il n'avait pas paru très amical mais les aventures que nous avons partagées m'a fait découvrir un autre homme. Plus attentionné._

_ -Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre... soupirait Laswell. Ce Mateus... Si ce que nous disent le Cristal et Aerith est vrai, c'est un homme puissant..._

_ -Le Cristal nous surestime peut-être... _

_ -S'il nous a confié cette tâche, c'est que nous en sommes capables... Enfin, j'ose l'espérer..._

_ -Y es-tu déjà allé ? lui demandais-je de but en blanc. A Grandshelt._

_ -Je n'en sais que ce qu'en disent les rumeurs._

_ -A ce qu'on en dit, il vaut mieux éviter de s'y rendre, intervint Snow en faisant vrombir le moteur de notre vaisseau._

_ Les tremblements le secouaient doucement, proportionnels à la puissance des gazs que Snow poussait. Progressivement, nous quittions la terre ferme pour nous envoler dans les airs. _

_ -Repose-toi, me conseillait Laswell, déjà calé dans l'un des sièges du cockpit et emmitouflé dans la couverture qu'il serrait contre son corps. _

_ Il semblait s'être réchauffé mais encore affaibli par notre dernière bataille._

_ Je ne le dérangeais pas plus longtemps, profitant du calme ambiant pour m'enrouler à mon tour dans l'épaisse couverture que nous avions dénichée un peu plus tôt. _

_ Avec mes vêtements encore humides que je m'efforçais d'ôter discrètement sitôt que j'eus trouvé une postion confortable dans le siège voisin, dans le dos de notre pilote, je fus plus que ravie du réconfort qu'elle m'apportait._

_ Suffisamment pour que je sombre bientôt dans un sommeil paisible._

_ -Nous allons bientôt arriver, informait calmement Snow, les yeux tournés vers l'horizon qui se dessinait face à nous._

_ Dressés de toute leur hauteur, les remparts de Granshelt dégageaient une puissance noire, comme si le mal même suintait de son architecture. _

_ -Je peux sentir cette aura maléfique jusqu'ici... murmurait Aerith._

_ -Qu'est-ce que... ?! pestait soudain Snow._

_ Le vaisseau bondit violemment. Les sirènes retentirent bruyamment, hurlantes et stridentes, m'arrachant sauvagement d'un sommeil serein dans un sursaut incontrôlable._

_ -Quelque chose nous a tiré dessus ! Le vaisseau est touché ! Nous allons devoir atterrir d'urgence... si nous le pouvons. _

_ -Ne nous tue pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande, dit Laswell avec un calme sidérant. _

_ Snow serrait les dents, les poings refermés sur les commandes. Tout son corps était tendu. _

_ -Snow ! m'entendis-je hurler, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur en le suppliant intérieurement de ne pas nous offrir une mort des plus atroce._

_ Cette fois-ci, je pus clairement voir un projectile se ruer sur l'Hydre, terminant sa course contre la carrosserie dans une fulgurante explosion. Le souffle secouait le vaisseau de soubresauts. _

_ -Accrochez-vous ! criait Laswell._

_ Son injonction fut comme un électrochoc. Une main serrée sur le dossier face à moi, je me cramponnais à la ceinture de mon siège, non sans mal. Allions-nous nous écraser comme l'avait annoncé Snow ? En tout cas, le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Malgré cela, notre compagnon s'efforçait de minimiser les dégâts tout en lâchant un chapelet de jurons qui se perdait dans les hurlements stridents des alarmes._

_ -Merde ! pestait-il. Ca va secouer ! _

_ Le vaisseau piquait alors du nez dans un incroyable rugissement qui me glaçait le sang. Hors de contrôle, Snow, cramponné comme il le pouvait aux commandes, ne cherchait plus à le retenir. Horrifiée, je cherchais le reste de mon équipe des yeux. Loin sur ma gauche, Aerith, dont les jolis traits laissaient transparaître une peur flagrante, serrait fermement l'accoudoir d'un siège. A ma droite, Laswell, qui avait sûrement perdu l'équilibre lors des secousses, s'appuyait aux tuyaux apparents, tendu._

_ Notre chute était inévitable. . Effrayante._

_ Si effrayante que j'en fermais les yeux, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Je ne voulais pas contempler de face la mort qui nous guettait sûrement et sournoisement, ni voir le choc arriver._

_ Pourtant, si rapidement et dans un fracas assourdissant de métal froissé, déchiré et crissant sur la terre ferme, nous nous écrasions, glissant inexorablement vers et contre les arbres qui stoppaient sa course folle dans un dernier choc._

_ Puis, plus rien. Pas un souffle, pas un bruit... Le silence reprenait ses droits._

_ Choqués, nous nous regardions sans un mot. Que pouvait-il y avoir à dire ? Rien. _

_ -Bon sang... grimaçait Snow._

_ Le dos appuyé contre le panneau de commande, le regard hagard, il semblait ne pas se rendre compte du sang maculant sa tempe. _

_ -Snow... murmurais-je._

_ -Ca va... Je vais bien..._

_ -Ta tête... Tu es blessé..._

_ -Tout le monde va bien ? fit-il mine d'ignorer._

_ -Je crois, répondait Laswell, étouffant un gémissement lorsqu'il se levait, aidé des accoudoirs contre lesquels il s'agrippait, ses yeux clairs tournés vers moi. Toi ? _

_ -Ca va... Je pense... répondais-je d'une voix qui manquait d'assurance. _

_ -Aerith ? _

_ Pas de réponse. _

_ Intriguée, je suivis son regard pour découvrir ma jeune amie prostrée contre la paroi, immobile. Les derniers événements semblaient l'avoir totalement bouleversée._

_ -Aerith... lui disait doucement Laswell, déjà agenouillé face à elle. Hey..._

_ Ses mains sur ses épaules, il cherchait vainement ses iris verts qu'il ne trouvait pas. La jeune femme était blême et complètement déconnectée de la réalité. _

_ -Il n'y a plus à avoir peur, d'accord...? Tout va bien..._

_ Silence, de nouveau. _

_ -Ca va aller... reprit-il, relevant délicatement son menton du bout de ses doigts pour enfin croiser son regard._

_ Un léger acquiesçement. _

_ Laswell sourit, heureux d'avoir pu obtenir une réaction, aussi minime fut-elle. Cela le satisfaisait. _

_ -Allez, l'encourageait-il en tendant une main amicale à Aerith qu'elle saisit pour se relever._

_ -Il faut y aller, Celestia, me dit Snow d'une voix blanche._

_ Il se massait les tempes, inconscient du sang qui maculait ses cheveux blonds désormais collés à sa peau._

_ -Ca va ? m'inquiétais-je, sans le quitter des yeux alors que je me libérais de la ceinture que j'avais enroulée autour de mon poignet pour me relever, revêtir mes vêtements dorénavant secs et esquisser quelques pas vers lui._

_ La mâchoire crispée, il s'appuyait sur la console des commandes._

_ -Snow ?_

_ -J'ai connu de meilleurs jours... avouait-il après un long silence, chassant quelque chose d'invisible en secouant la tête._

_ Reprendre ses esprits était primordial pour la suite de notre quête et il le savait. Au vu de la tâche qui nous incombait, il ne nous était permis aucun écart de concentration._

_ -Nous avons assez traîné... me dit-il._

_ Il se redressait, chancelant lorsqu'il fit un pas, me laissant penser que le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête était plus grave qu'il ne le disait. Loin d'être rassurée, je pris sa main, la passais sur mes épaules puis glissait la mienne autour de sa taille. Malgré sa surprise, mon soutien semblait l'aider, à contrer les vacillements que je sentais à mesure que nous avançions pour quitter enfin notre vaisseau._

_ Dehors, l'air était froid et chargé de fumée. L'attaque qu'avait subi notre vaisseau avait été dévastatrice. En de nombreux endroits, la carrosserie était abîmée et même partiellement détruite. Je doutais qu'il puisse de nouveau décoller au vu des dégâts. _

_ -Ils nous ont tiré dessus... lâchait Laswell. _

_ Du menton, il désignait d'imposants remparts un peu plus loin, enfermant Grandshelt telle une forteresse imprenable. Dans les ouvertures que nous pouvions distinguer sortaient des bouches de canons encore fumantes. Je comprenais maintenant mieux ce que disait mon compagnon d'armes._

_ Laswell fulminait._

_ -Grandshelt est bien peu accueillante, remarquais-je._

_ -Qui que ce soit, il va payer cher, marmonnait froidement Laswell._

_ Il n'attendit pas pour s'avancer vers une route terreuse d'un pas décidé. Même si nous étions tous fatigués, meurtris et surtout en colère, nous l'avons talonné jusqu'à passer les portes de la ville._

_ Je fus frappée par son état déplorable. A chaque rues et recoins, nous croisions des mendiants, mains parfois tendues vers les trop rares passants qui les ignoraient. Des chiens errants, parfois amaigris et aux regards hagards qui cherchaient désespérément quelque chose à manger. Encore plus que la tristesse que je ressentais en cet instant, ce qui me serrait davantage le coeur fut la vision de ces enfants au corps squelettique, pieds nus et crasseux, qui pleuraient._

_ -Ne t'arrête pas... me murmurait Snow, à l'oreille, compatissant._

_ Je détournais les yeux alors que nous nous enfonçions plus profondément dans la ville. La misère avait laissé place à une atmosphère plus pesante. Tout autour de nous, les habitants avaient déserté pour ne subsister que des gens louches, dissimulés dans l'ombre. Leur regard insistant nous observait. Attentivement. Patiemment. Je me méfiais. Peut-être allaient-ils finir par nous attaquer ? _

_ -Cette tour est étrange, finit par dire Aerith, à voix basse, comme si elle craignait que le moindre son ne déclenche une quelconque réaction inattendue. _

_ En effet, une immense tour de pierre se dressait devant nous. Haute, sinistre et froide. Sans aucun doute possible, il s'y passait quelque chose._

_ -Allons y jeter un oeil, décrétait Laswell, parvenant aux pieds d'une longue volée d'escaliers. _

_ -Si j'étais vous, je ne m'approcherais pas._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9 : La tour de Grandshelt_

_ La voix qui venait de s'élever était claire. Une femme. Mais emprunte d'une certaine fermeté qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation. D'ailleurs, le regard clair que je croisais était emprunt d'une détermination farouche. Ce ne fut qu'en la détaillant davantage que je compris que celle qui nous barrait la route avait la ferme intention de ne pas nous laisser passer si facilement au vu de la lance qu'elle pointait en notre direction. _

_ Revêtue d'un pantalon et d'un bustier noirs aux coutures rouges apparentes, la jeune femme, dont les cheveux blonds cendrés encadraient un visage aux traits néanmoins doux, avait des allures de guerrière. _

_ Je m'en méfiais. Après tout, nous ne connaissions pas la nature de ses intentions. Etait-elle une alliée potentielle ou une ennemie ?_

_ -Pourquoi vous intérressez-vous à cette tour ? nous demanda-t-elle._

_ -Nous pourrions vous poser la même question, rétorquait Laswell. Pourquoi vous trouvez-vous ici ? _

_ L'étrangère nous regardait. D'un oeil vif et acéré, elle nous observait tour à tour. Rien ne laissait transparaître ce qu'elle pensait, si bien que nous nous tenions aux aguets, prêts à agir au moindre geste suspect._

_ -Je connais le danger de ce qu'elle et ses résidents représentent, dit-elle enfin, le regard soudain voilé de colère. J'étais auparavant un conseiller de Mateus avant qu'il ne décide de se passer de mes services._

_ -Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Snow._

_ L'étrangère l'observait comme si il venait de poser la question la plus idiote qui soit. La mâchoire crispée, elle lâchait, tout de blanc : _

_ -Ecoutez, ne restez pas là. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose._

_ -Vous avez abattu notre vaisseau ! intervins-je alors. Si vous vous préoccupiez tant de nous, pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ?_

_ -Croyez-moi, nous vous avons rendu service._

_ -Nous avons une mission à accomplir et sachez que peu importe le danger, nous l'accomplirons !_

_ -Celestia, me tempérait Aerith._

_ Sa main se posait dans mon dos avec une douceur dont elle seule avait le secret. Je n'en fus néanmoins pas apaisée pour autant. Avec tout ce que nous avions traversé jusqu'alors, ma patience venait sûrement d'atteindre ses dernières limites. _

_ -C'est ce que tu dis, maintenant, gamine ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui peut se passer à l'intérieur. Partez de cette ville et allez chercher les ennuis ailleurs. Ce n'est pas un jeu. _

_ -Vous croyez que ça l'est, pour nous ? rétorquait Aerith._

_ La froideur qui transperçait dans sa voix m'intriguait et pour cause, elle n'avait rien d'habituel. Toute cette douceur qui l'habitait s'était effacée. Même son regard exprimait une certaine colère que nous ne lui avions encore jamais connu lorsqu'elle s'avançait vers l'étrangère, son corps irradiant de lumière._

_ -Nous sommes les Guerriers de la Lumière, reprit-elle. Laissez-nous en paix ou nous nous battrons !_

_ La femme écarquilla alors les yeux, stupéfaite. Puis soudain, elle posait un genou à terre, face à nous. _

_ -J'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'on nous vienne en aide, murmurait-elle, encore sous le coup de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Et quelle aide ! C'est incroyable ! Tout semblait perdu..._

_ Elle parlait si vite ! La tête respectueusement inclinée vers le sol pavé sous elle, toutes sortes d'émotions passaient sur son visage, du bouleversement au soulagement. Notre venue faisait renaître en elle un nouvel espoir._

_ -Je suis Aranea, se présentait-elle alors qu'elle se relevait pour nous faire de nouveau face. J'ai été au service de Mateus durant de longues années. C'était un homme bon mais depuis qu'il est entré à son service, tout a changé..._

_ -Comment ça ? l'encourageait Laswell._

_ Il voulait en savoir plus. Comprendre d'où venait cette sombre aura qui régnait sur Grandshelt. Et surtout, pourquoi le Cristal les avait guidé jusqu'ici. _

_ -Mateus est devenu profondément mauvais, soupirait Aranea. Le pouvoir était tout ce dont il se préoccupait. Rien d'autre ne méritait son attention, pas même son peuple qui se meure et qui sème le chaos dans les rues de Grandshelt ! Fuir et errer dans les rues à essayer de protéger les habitants du mieux que je le peux est la seule raison qui me retienne encore ici... Telle est mon histoire..._

_ Je n'en revenais pas de ce que nous apprenions. Ainsi, la ville avait sombré dans une noirceur engendrée par Mateus, entraînant de pauvres innocents dans son sillage. Il n'était pas question de laisser perdurer cette situation plus longtemps._

_ A tour de rôle, je regardais chacun de mes amis, dans l'attente d'une réaction de leur part. Mais rien. Ils semblaient tenter d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. _

_ Je me tournais finalement vers Aranea._

_ -Nous aiderez-vous ? lui demandais-je._

_ La jeune femme acquiesçait avec une inébranlable détermination._

_ -Nous passerons par les égouts._

_ Aranea nous conduisait à travers les rues sombres de Grandshelt. A mesure que nous avançions, les regards nous dévisageaient, à la fois curieux et méfiants. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant. C'en était même inquiétant au vu des dangers que dissimulait la ville._

_ Mais l'impasse dans laquelle nous arrivions, désertée de toute forme de vie, était toute aussi angoissante. Longue et cachée dans un recoin de la ville, l'atmosphère y était pesante. Presque oppressante, dénuée de la moindre source de lumière malgré le jour encore clair. _

_ -C'est ici, nous informait Aranea en pointant du doigt une plaque métallique au sol, au milieu de l'allée._

_ Elle s'était déjà penchée pour la soulever, dévoilant un passage souterrain plongé dans une épaisse obscurité et d'où émanait une odeur nauséabonde._

_ -Quand il faut y aller... soupirait Snow._

_ Sans se poser la moindre question, il sautait dans l'ouverture, signalant son arrivée par un éclaboussement. Puis le silence. Plus un bruit ne nous parvenait._

_ -Snow ? l'appelait Aerith, légèrement penchée au-dessus du trou béant._

_ -Rien à signaler, finit-il par dire. Vous pouvez venir._

_ -Aerith, Celestia, nous encourageait Laswell._

_ Puisqu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'y couper... Prenant une petite inspiration, je fis quelques pas vers l'ouverture qui me semblait être un puits sans fond lorsque je me risquais à regarder. Un peu plus bas, les cheveux blonds de Snow... Rassurant, même si ce n'était qu'un détail. _

_ Un dernier regard vers Laswell qui hochait la tête terminait de me convaincre. Si Snow affirmait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, je devais le croire. D'ailleurs, il m'attendais déjà, les bras tendus dans ma direction, prêt à me réceptionner._

_ -Ne réflechis pas, me conseillait Aranea._

_ Rassemblant mon courage, je m'assis sur le bord et fermais les yeux quelques secondes. Une seule inspiration, puis je me lançais... Sous mes pieds, le vide. Rien que le vide jusqu'à ce que je retombe lourdement dans les bras de mon ami, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine._

_ -Ce n'était pas si terrible ! me taquinait Snow._

_ -C'était horrible, oui ! rétorquais-je lorsque je retrouvais la terre ferme pour le gratifier d'une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule._

_ Il riait, ravi de sa plaisanterie._

_ -A toi, entendis-je dire Laswell, au-dessus de nous._

_ Aerith se présentait déjà, usant de la même méthode et comme précédemment, Snow la réceptionnait avec aisance, comme si nous n'avions été que des plumes._

_ Quant à Laswell et Aranea, ils ne tardaient pas à nous rejoindre dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures lorsqu'ils atterrissaient dans le canal traversant les égouts que j'avais eu le temps d'observer : un endroit sinistre où chacun de nos pas s'enfonçaient dans une eau sale, visqueuse et froide. Je grimaçais._

_ -Ces souterrains traversent la quasi-totalité de la ville, nous apprit Aranea, en avançant sans se retourner pour nous regarder. Personne ne les emprunte._

_ Nous la talonnions. _

_ -Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Aerith, d'une voix qu'elle n'osait pas élever._

_ -La plupart des gens ignorent leur existence. Quant à ceux qui la connaissent, ils ne sont pas assez téméraires pour y affronter ce que racontent les légendes locales._

_ -Que disent-elles ? demandait Laswell._

_ -D'après elles, une créature maléfique rôderait dans les souterrains. Il paraîtrait qu'à la nuit tombée, l'on entendrait des cris stridents et lugubres. Bien sûr, personne n'a jamais rencontré cette bête pour affirmer que cette légende dit vrai._

_ -Ce n'est donc qu'un mythe..._

_ Aranea confirma d'un bref signe de tête puis nous fit soudain face. Elle désignait une trappe au-dessus de nos têtes._

_ -Nous y sommes, annonçait-elle. Mateus a certainement d'ores et déjà senti notre présence. Nous devons être prudents._

_ Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et entreprenait de gravir l'échelle sous la trappe qui nous permettrait de sortir de ces égouts fétides. Même si nous n'y étions restés que peu de temps, il fallait bien admettre que cette odeur infecte avait de quoi soulever le coeur. Je n'étais, à ce moment même, que trop heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir respirer une bonne bouffée d'air pur._

_ -Celestia, résonnait la voix de Laswell qui me tirait de ma rêverie._

_ Contrairement à moi qui devais afficher un sourire béat, le visage de mon compagnon d'armes restait fermé. Je pus même deviner dans ses yeux un sentiment d'inquiétude qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler. Mais plutôt qu'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il préférait simplement m'enjoindre à monter en me poussant d'une main dans le dos vers le premier échelon. J'y posais mon pied et levais la tête. Aranea m'attendait, le bras tendu vers moi. _

_ -Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? me lançait-elle, les sourcils froncés. _

_ -Allez... me dit Laswell, forçant un sourire à étirer ses lèvres._

_ Sans perdre plus de temps, mon attention particulièrement portée sur la jeune femme qui ne me quittais pas des yeux. J'entendais néanmoins mon ami discuter avec Snow. Ils convinrent que celui-ci me suivrait, Laswell fermant la marche derrière Aerith._

_ J'étais rassurée de le savoir derrière moi. Il serait un atout considérable si nous venions à être en difficulté, même si je ne doutais pas de la force que devait receler Aranea, sans quoi, elle n'aurait probablement jamais été le conseiller de Mateus. J'en eus d'ailleurs un aperçu lorsqu'elle prit ma main avec une poigne surprenante pour me hisser au sommet de l'échelle._

_ Je débouchais dans une salle circulaire au sol ouvragé, taillé dans un luxueux carrelage noir et aux murs gris bâtis par d'imposantes pierres travaillées. Un contraste saisissant avec l'aspect extérieur ! _

_ -Whaouh ! sifflait Snow, derrière moi. Ce Mateus a vraiment les moyens !_

_ Je le vis observer la pièce avec attention, détailler les moindres détails. Il s'attardait sur les quelques tentures qui recouvraient les murs. En m'approchant à mon tour, je ne pus que remarquer les broderies réalisées au fil d'or. Cet homme devait réellement avoir une certaine influence._

_ -Mateus oblige ses habitants à lui payer des impôts, dit Aranea. Ceux qui s'y refusent le paie de leur vie._

_ -Régner par la terreur... marmonnait Laswell._

_ -C'est malheureusement ainsi qu'il a soumis le peuple. Par une peur qu'il a fait naître depuis qu'un nouveau conseiller est à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils n'aspirent qu'à toujours plus de pouvoirs et toutes les méthodes sont bonnes. Hélas, seule, je n'ai aucun moyen de mettre fin à sa folie..._

_ -Tu n'es plus seule, désormais, fit Aerith avec un sourire avenant._

_ Aranea le lui rendit, croisant pendant une fraction de seconde le regard de mon amie. Mais dans les siens, je pus y déceler un soupçon de soulagement. Brièvement, puisque rapidement, elle reprit sa contenance pour reporter son attention devant elle où une embrasure représentait la seule issue de cette pièce._

_ -Continuons, les interrompait Laswell._

_ Prenant la tête, il se dirigeait vers la sortie. En le suivant, nous pouvions y voir un escalier en colimaçon. Maintenant que nous y étions, que nous avions tous ensemble décidé d'apporter notre aide à ce village, il ne nous était plus possible de faire demi-tour._

_ En l'empruntant, je repensais à ce qu'avait dit Aranea : Si ce Mateus avait effectivement senti notre présence, il nous attendait sûrement déjà et devait savoir que nous allions à sa rencontre. Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer le fait que tout semblait vide et que personne ne tentait de nous arrêter ? Avaient-ils peur ? Ou y avait-il seulement quelqu'un dans cette tour, hormis Mateus et son conseiller ? Ou alors s'étaient-ils tous rassembler autour de lui ? Tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille..._

_ Au terme d'une longue montée, le sommet de la tour se profilait enfin. Nous faisions désormais face à un grand couloir, plongé dans un silence spectral inquiétant. Aucun son, excepté nos souffles. Même derrière cette porte close, devant nous._

_ Un peu nerveuse, je me tournais vers Aranea. Son expression s'était soudainement durcie. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, plutôt cet étrange bourdonnement qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles. Je crus d'abord rêver. Ce n'est qu'en découvrant les sourcils froncés de mes compagnons que je compris. Je n'étais pas seule à l'entendre._

_ -Il sait... murmurait Aranea, d'une voix sourde._

_ -Alors, il est temps de mettre fin à cette terreur, tranchais-je._

_ Déterminée, je poussais la porte, indifférente à la main qui cherchait à me retenir pour pénétrer dans une nouvelle pièce richement décorée et surdimensionnée. En son centre, un trône accueillait le corps avachi d'un homme aux cheveux blonds revêtu d'une armure recouverte de teintes d'or et de violet. Ses yeux, comme deux améthystes, m'observaient avec un agacement évident. Il devait probablement s'agir de Mateus._

_ A ses côtés, un jeune homme se tenait debout, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Lui, me jaugeait. Moi, le détaillais. Plutôt effeminé, longs cheveux argenté au regard de glace, ses vêtements blancs mêlés d'une couleur prune, dévoilaient un corps fin. Tout en lui émanait la fourberie et une certaine complaisance pour le mal que je n'allais pas tarder à découvrir. En effet, à peine avais-je seulement esquissé un pas que Mateus et celui que je devinais être son conseiller, lançèrent les hostilités, d'abord par une boule de feu s'écrasant à mes pieds puis par une onde de choc qui me forçait à reculer. _

_ Aucune négociation, donc._

_ -Débarrassons-nous d'eux, Kuja... ordonnait Mateus qui s'était levé._

_ Il nous faisait à présent face, dressé de toute sa hauteur et armé d'une double lance. Nous toisant tour à tour, il s'arrêta un bref instant sur Aranea, les yeux plissés. J'en compris qu'il avait deviné que la jeune femme était responsable de notre présence en ces lieux. Un acte qu'il n'appréciait guère et qu'il comptait bien nous faire payer._

_ Mais s'il pensait que nous allions nous laisser faire sans répliquer, il se trompait ! Nous étions ici pour mettre un terme à ses agissements et nous avions bien l'intention de mener notre mission à son terme. Aussi, me concertais-je silencieusement avec mes compagnons d'armes._

_ -Ce combat est inévitable, déplorait Aerith._

_ Comme pour appuyer ses mots, Laswell et Aranea étaient déjà l'arme au poing, prêts à en découdre alors que l'air ambiant vibrait sous la puissance de la magie qui grondait sourdement. Mon amie avait raison, nous ne pourrions éviter cette bataille. Nos opposants étaient tout autant déterminés que nous l'étions._

_ -Attention ! hurlait Laswell._

_ La magie fusait subitement._

_ Une boule de feu s'écrasait à mes pieds, aussitôt suivie d'une onde de choc qui me forçait à reculer et à nous déployer rapidement sans que nous n'ayons eu le temps d'élaborer un plan d'attaque. _

_ Snow jurait entre ses dents, aux prises avec d'autres ondes de choc sournoisement lancées par Mateus. Je n'avais cependant pas le loisir de m'y attarder davantage, prise au piège par Kuja qui ne cessait de m'assaillir inlassablement de sphères ardentes. Je peinais à les éviter. Chacune d'elle, qu'elle me touche ou non, m'atteignait, brûlait les parcelles de peau dénudées de mes bras, tout comme les vêtements qu'elles trouvaient. _

_ Mon adversaire riait, prenant un malin plaisir à s'amuser avec moi comme un animal chassant une proie. Mais aussi puissant était-il, hors de question de lui faciliter la tâche !J'étais prête à l'affronter, lui et la folie destructrice que je décelais dans son regard._

_ La mâchoire crispée, les mains serrées sur mon arc, j'encochais rapidement une flèche, ignorant mes bras lançinant sous la douleur des brûlures. En la libérant, elle fendit l'air, filant à une vitesse stupéfiante vers mon adversaire. Hélas, ce fut sans compter sur son agilité. En une fraction de seconde, le carreau allait mourir au coeur d'une nouvelle sphère de feu que le jeune homme avait dressée devant lui telle une barrière impénétrable. En une deuxième fraction, je fus violemment percutée, comme écrasée par un mur. Le choc fut si puissant que je m'effondrais lourdement sur le sol comme l'aurait fait un pantin désarticulé. Un craquement sec me paralysa, précédant le gémissement de douleur qui franchissait mes lèvres, faisant écho à l'insupportable élancement qui résonnait en moi. Certaines de mes côtes venaient de se fracturer._

_ -Terminons-en, Kuja... dit gravement Mateus._

_ Encore une fois, ce même rire désagréable retentissait. Mais cette fois, je le perçus étrangement loin, étouffé par un bourdonnement des plus persistants dans ma tête._

_ -Adieu, petit oisillon... sifflait-il gaiement. _

_ Je l'entendais s'approcher. Chacun de ses pas étaient calculés. Ce cinglé allait me tuer et je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Tout mon corps n'était que douleurs, brûlures et plaies saignantes. Bientôt, ma conscience m'abandonnerait et m'épargnerait les vagues lancinantes qui martelaient mon flanc sans ménagement à chaque inspiration que je tentais péniblement de prendre. Je trouvais néanmoins la force de ne pas hurler, seulement de fermer les yeux. _

_ -Snow... Celestia... appelait Laswell dans un souffle si difficile qu'il en était saccadé._

_ En vain. Mon compagnon d'armes et ami ne reçut aucune réponse. Peut-être que tout comme moi, Snow ne trouvait plus le courage de simplement émettre un son. _

_ Un signe de vie aurait pourtant été si rassurant..._

_ Aranea continait de combattre farouchement. Malgré les coups et les blessures, malgré ses camarades déjà tombés, elle luttait, déterminée à mettre Mateus hors d'état de nuire. Pour le bien de Grandshelt. L'homme était cependant tenace. Il ne comptait pas se laisser faire si facilement, répondant à chacune de ses attaques par de puissantes ondes de choc qu'elle peinait à esquiver. Elle n'en doutait pas, cela le ravissait tant qu'il ne s'en cachait pas, la narguant de son air hautain et de ce petit sourire en coin._

_ -Tu auras été une fidèle conseillère, Aranea... Mais il est temps pour moi de me passer de tes services... Définitivement !_

_ -N'y comptez pas !_

_ La voix tonnait, forte et claire, interrompant Mateus et Kuja dans les gestes qu'ils avaient amorcés. _

_ Puisant dans les maigres forces qu'il me restait, je relevais la tête. Je découvrais Aerith, là, à quelques petits mètres d'Aranea, essoufflée, blessée et le visage entaillé. Appuyée sur son arme, le bras tendu vers eux et la paume ouverte vers le plafond, le cristal bleu pastel de l'esper que nous avions affronté y scintillait. Progressivement, son intensité augmentait. Toujours plus. Jusqu'à ce que la lueur devienne aveuglante. _

_ Leviathan répondait à son appel..._

_ Un grondement s'élevait, d'abord à peine audible puis peu à peu, il devenait bien plus clair. Aisément, nous pouvions y sentir toute la puissance qui s'y dissimulait._

_ Mateus émit un juron étouffé. Lui aussi avait compris ce qui allait se produire et ce fut loin de le réjouir. Au contraire de lui, j'affichais un imperceptible sourire provocateur qui terminait de le contrarier._

_ -Mateus a raison... disais-je sur le ton de la confession. Il est temps d'en finir..._

_ Une lueur éblouissante irradia subitement, brillant avec ardeur. _

_ Tout autour de moi, des gémissements de protestations s'élevaient, soudainement couverts par ce même hurlement guttural qui nous avait glacé le sang aux tréfonds des Ruines d'Oméga._

_ -Ils possèdent Leviathan... pestait Mateus alors que Kuja, le visage pâle, reculait, le regard rivé sur la bête._

_ En un éclair, l'esper fonçait sur lui avec hargne, enchaînant les assauts dans l'unique but de mettre un terme à ce combat. Coups, entailles. Son corps saignait. Force était de constater que Kuja, malmené, avait bien du mal à répliquer face aux assauts de Leviathan qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. _

_ J'avais enfin la possibilité de me relever, décidée à faire face à Mateus. Mais si ignorante de la mauvaise surprise qui m'attendait. En effet, celui-ci avait érigé une barrière de protection qui l'entourait d'un halo de ténèbres. Ainsi, il était à l'abri. Par conséquent, rien ne l'atteindrait. _

_ Comment allais-je faire si cette barrière était hermétique à tout ? N'avais-je réellement aucune solution ? _

_ -Réfléchis, Celestia..._

_ La pierre, pensais-je soudain ! Elle se rappelait à moi par une douce chaleur dans ma poche. Trouvée au sol après notre rencontre avec l'esper, je la pris dans ma main et paume ouverte, je l'observais. Rougeoyante et étincelante, elle flamboyait, ramenant à mes souvenirs les mots qui avaient résonnés dans ma tête._

_ « Au terme, elle vous sera d'une grande aide »_

_ \- « Au terme, elle vous sera d'une grande aide »... répétais-je distraitement._

_ D'accord, mais comment cette pierre était-elle censée m'aider ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce ne serait pas en la regardant. _

_ Refermant mes doigts sur elle, je croisais le regard de Mateus. Ses yeux, tout comme les traits de son visage, n'exprimaient rien d'autre que l'agacement qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant, provoqué par mon seul geste qu'il comptait contrecarrer. Se pouvait-il qu'il sache ce qu'était cette pierre ? Si tel était le cas, il était évident qu'il n'en dirait rien._

_ Dans un rictus des plus mauvais, il s'élançait si rapidement vers moi que je ne sentis le coup qu'il me donnait que losque mon poignet protestait violemment sous l'impact, en proie à une nouvelle et vive douleur. Et dans le mouvement, ma main avait libéré la pierre ! Elle gisait dans un coin de la pièce. Loin. Bien trop loin de moi. Et dissimulée aux regards de mes compagnons qui n'avaient rien vu de ce qui venait de se passer._

_ J'étais seule face à Mateus._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10 : Assaut final_

_ Mateus me faisait face, debout, fièrement devant moi. Maintenant qu'il m'avait désarmée de notre unique chance de le terrasser pour de bon, il avait retrouvé une certaine assurance. Et une détermination inébranlable emplissait son regard clair devenu aussi sombre que le halo de ténèbres qui l'entourait. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'aspirait qu'à en finir avec moi._

_ Je n'eus d'ailleurs pas à attendre très longtemps, juste une fraction de seconde après qu'il eut esquissé un sourire des plus malsain pour qu'il soit sur moi._

_ Commençait alors une chorégraphie bien chaotique où je m'efforçais tant bien que mal d'esquiver ses coups. Ce fut hélas sans compter sur son agilité et sa rapidité insoupçonnées qui ne me laissaient aucun répit, comme si il cherchait à m'épuiser dans le seul but de me porter un coup fatal dès l'instant où j'aurais relâché ma garde._

_ Malheureusement, je n'étais pas de taille à lutter et j'encaissais un premier coup dans l'abdomen. La douleur qui se répercutait dans mes côtes paralysait mon corps qui se recroquevillait sans pour autant choir. Le souffle coupé, Mateus s'engouffrait dans la faille, me gratifiant d'un second à la tempe. Ma vue se troublait. Mes pensées n'étaient plus que des données incohérentes. S'ensuivit alors un déferlement de rage qui me clouait progressivement au sol avec pour seule échappatoire que d'essayer de me protéger comme je le pouvais de ses assauts inlassables. _

_ Je ne devins bientôt que souffrance, le corps meurti de multiples contusions et plaies qui ne cessaient de saigner. Chacun de mes mouvements était un supplice._

_ Naïvement, j'y avais cru. J'avais cru pouvoir lui tenir tête mais que pouvait faire une simple barde comme moi face à la toute puissance destructrice et à la folie meurtière de Mateus ? Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, je n'avais aucune chance._

_ -Je suis désolée... murmurais-je d'une voix presque inaudible. J'ai échoué..._

_ La réponse de Mateus fut immédiate. _

_ La lance brandie, il allait m'achever, ici, sur le sol froid de sa forteresse. _

_ -Celestia... gémissait-on non loin de moi._

_ Je ne reconnus pas la voix tant tout vacillait autour de moi, rendant les sons à la fois lointains et évanescents, mais peu importait. Je n'avais plus la force de rien. J'allais fermer les yeux et tout irait très vite. Une dernière douleur et ce serait fini._

_ -Ne l'approche pas ! hurlait-on._

_ Aranea._

_ Sa voix avait perdu ces quelques imperceptibles et rares notes de douceur. Malgré mon esprit embrumé, je pus y déceler toute la colère qu'elle avait jusqu'alors contenue en elle, menaçant à tout instant d'exploser. _

_ Il y avait cependant autre chose. Un râle. Plus faible. Un râle de douleur qui me forçait à chercher d'où il venait. Bon sang, que ça ne soit pas mes compagnons ! Je craignais le pire lorsque je tournais la tête. _

_ A l'autre bout de la pièce, Kuja, le bras droit de Mateus, gisait au sol. Son corps frêle tremblait, meurtri par les répétitifs et puissants assauts de Leviathan qui ne l'avait pas épargné. En témoignaient ses profondes et graves blessures encore saignantes, maculant le sol d'un rouge écarlate. _

_ Mon coeur se serrait à l'entendre respirer si difficilement, à entendre ce noeud dans sa gorge qu'il s'efforçait de retenir, sûrement par fierté. Il allait s'éteindre et tout comme moi, il le savait. Si jeune et pourtant si proche de la mort... Malheureusement, il ne nous avait pas laissé le choix._

_ -Vous me le paierez très cher... sifflait Mateus, le regard noir._

_ Le halo de ténèbres qui enveloppait toujours son corps s'intensifiait tandis qu'il levait la main au-dessus de lui. Ce simple geste suffit à stopper tout mouvement et à figer la scène dans un état de suspension temporelle, conférant à cet instant une dimension rendue irréelle par une sphère d'énergie ténébreuse qui gravitait au creux de la paume de Mateus. Elle grossissait encore et encore, semblant n'avoir aucune limite. A mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, sa force grandissait tant que la sphère absorbait jusqu'à la lumière._

_ Quand nous eûmes prit conscience de l'écrasante puissance de cette attaque, il était trop tard. La sphère avait été lâchée et filait désormais vers nous, comme l'aurait fait un boulet de canon en ne laissant derrière elle que nos corps soufflés par l'assaut dévastateur. Nul doute qu'il appréçiait cette idée. Jusqu'à ce que la sphère ricoche subitement pour aller terminer sa course contre le mur le plus proche._

_ -Un bouclier... marmonnait-il dans un claquement de langue._

_ Laswell et Snow profitèrent de ce moment d'inattention pour se ruer sur lui, rapidement rejoint par Aranea qui avait prit soin de me confier à Aerith. _

_ La jeune femme m'aidait à me redresser, jugeant silencieusement et discrètement de mon état. Je ne tenais qu'à peine debout, appuyée contre mon arc, le souffle saccadé et quelque peu sifflant sans avoir conscience de toutes les blessures qui me recouvraient. Néanmoins, je serrais les dents. Hors de question que Mateus s'en tire à si bon compte. _

_ -Celestia, c'est de la folie... devinait Aerith. Tu es gravement blessée..._

_ -Nous avons décidé ensemble de nous lancer dans cette bataille... lui rappelais-je, le regard vitreux. C'est ensemble que nous la terminerons..._

_ Un pas vacillant, puis un autre. J'allais m'élancer au combat, ignorant les protestations de mon corps. Une nouvelle fois, la bataille faisait rage devant moi. Les armes s'entrechoquaient. La magie fusait en tout sens. Et les ruades de Leviathan restaient vaines. Rien n'y faisait. Impossible de le blesser._

_ -Vous ne pouvez plus rien, dit Mateus. Les ténèbres sont avec moi. _

_ Peut-être était-ce réellement le cas ? Le combat durait et nos forces nous abandonnaient. Les traits de Snow étaient tirés, Laswell luttait pour maintenir sa garde alors que Leviathan lui-même succombait aux assauts de Mateus en ne laissant derrière lui qu'un hurlement guttural alors qu'il s'écrasait lourdement au sol pour ensuite disparaître, son corps serpentueux dissipé en d'innombrables bulles d'eau. _

_ Nous étions si près du but..._

_ -Mateus ! lança sèchement Aranea._

_ Interpellé, l'homme se retournait pour lui faire face. Son expression changeait alors du tout au tout. D'abord agaçé d'être ainsi détourné des proies que nous étions, il fut ensuite subitement inquiet._

_ -La pierre... murmurait Laswell, à bout de souffle. _

_ Aranea la tenait au creux de sa main tendue vers Mateus. Elle irradiait d'une chaleureuse lumière rougeoyante, toujours plus intense à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui. A chacun de ses pas, il reculait, les traits inhabituellement emprunt d'une peur viscérale qui contrastait avec l'assurance dont il avait jusqu'alors fait preuve. _

_ -Le Criste Solaire, s'élevait une voix douce et rassurante, mais invisible, seulement présente dans nos esprits. Cette relique est d'une puissance telle qu'elle est capable d'annihiler la source des Ténèbres. Cependant, le prix d'une vie est à payer. _

_ Le prix d'une vie ? Avais-je bien entendu ?_

_ Autour de moi, tout se figeait en une étrange scène : Mateus et Aranea s'observaient, immobiles et silencieux. Et mes compagnons d'armes, mes amis, semblaient tout aussi désabusés les uns que les autres, blêmes devant une situation que nous n'imaginions pas._

_ -Le prix d'une vie... répétait Snow d'une voix blanche._

_ -S'il faut donner sa vie, je suis prête à ce sacrifice, tranchait Aranea sur un ton qui ne concédait aucune négociation._

_ -Moi de même..._

_ Aerith l'avait rejoint, sa main autour de la sienne. Le regard que je croisais alors était voilé d'un tourbillon de sentiments. Sa décision était prise et elle ne reviendrait pas dessus._

_ -Puisqu'il le faut... renchérit Snow avec un sourire sans joie._

_ A son tour, il se joignit aux deux jeunes femmes, superposant sa main au-dessus des leurs, tel un pacte qu'ils scellaient._

_ -Celestia..._

_ Laswell._

_ Il avait puisé dans les quelques forces qu'il lui restait encore pour parvenir jusqu'à moi, une main posée sur mon épaule. Un sourire sincère, à la fois chaleureux et réconfortant ourlait ses lèvres. _

_ -Nous avons commencé cette aventure ensemble... Terminons-la..._

_ -Laswell... pus-je seulement articuler._

_ -Nous avons la possibilité de mettre fin à tout ceci. D'anéantir Mateus et d'offrir au monde une nouvelle vie._

_ Je baissais les yeux. Il me regardait avec une telle intensité !_

_ En décidant de partir à l'aventure, je n'avais en aucun cas imaginé que ma vie prendrait ce tournant inattendu. Qu'elle prendrait fin si brutalement. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que ce sacrifice était nécessaire. Que ce ne serait pas vain._

_ Coûte que coûte, nous devions arrêter Mateus. S'il fallait payer de sa vie pour cela, qu'il en soit ainsi. _

_ Je pris une lourde inspiration, abandonnait mon arc qui claquait sur le sol, comme en écho au glas qui s'apprêtait à sonner pour glisser ma main dans celle de Laswell. Ses doigts étaient chauds... Ce contact aussi simple soit-il fut un soutien infaillible qui me permit de trouver une force insoupçonnée pour avancer vers mes compagnons qui m'attendaient. Ils irradiaient de fierté et de bienveillance..._

_ -Ceci est le dernier chapitre de notre histoire... dit Laswell._

_ Me soutenant contre son corps, il tendait sa main, scellait sa paume au cristal qu'Aranea tenait toujours. _

_ -Nous sommes les Guerriers de la Lumière... continuais-je en l'imitant._

_ -Pour le Cristal !_

_ Nos voix s'unirent à l'unisson._

_ La lumière irradiait. Nous aveuglait. Puis explosait._

_ De son passage ne subsistait plus que l'écho du cri d'agonie de Mateus et cinq corps cristallisés..._


End file.
